Citadel of the East, Inquisitorial Fortress Byzantium
by thesimpledaydreamer
Summary: After their adventure on New Kyoto, Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark and his retinue have returned to their Conclave's fortress to restock and relax before their next mission. The newest member, Tsubaki, takes this time to learn more about her new family, while Nathaniel deals with some unresolved ghosts from his past.
1. Chapter 1 Dark Tidings

_**(New story, while I wanted to get started on Inquisitor Evangeline Marie Bellerose of the Ordo Hereticus, I have hit a snag in developing that story. So this one will continue to deal with Nathaniel, specifically his battle with Farseer Marltona I am sure you have been wondering about, though I do plan to use it to flush out his retinue some more, it will be much shorter than my first story.)**_

**Analysis of the Byzantine Inquisitorial Conclave**

**Overseeing an unprecedented 11 sectors, this is sadly a necessity considering how spread out their charges are. They sit on the western edge of the Eastern Fringe, and is the largest concentration of humans outside of the Realm of Ultramar in this treacherous area of space. They share their border with the ever expansive Tau Empire, including the Farsight Conclaves on the contentious Damocles Gulf, two dangerous Necron Dynasties, the Horkhesh and Sautekh, the Craftworld Paratain which has become increasingly hostile over the years, as well as being within striking distance of the remnants of the Iyanden Craftworld. There are surrounded by various xenos empires, deemed trivial by the adepts of Terra but an ever present danger to the Inquisitorial forces stationed here. They lost many of their neighbors during the invasion of Hive Fleet Kraken, barely avoiding the same fate. It was only the sudden appearance of a deceptively sized Hive Fleet classified as Roc that got the Imperium to scramble its forces into a disastrous campaign that saw the defeat of this hive fleet, but at a much higher than needed cost. This spread out area of Imperial space is also favored hunting ground for Dark Eldar raiders who know that the Imperium can't react quickly enough to their raids. Oddly enough, Ork presence, while present, is minimal, thankfully. Free traders have a high presence here and will often work hand in hand with the Inquisition, aiding in the security of the Emperor's subjects, as long as they get something out of it. Needless to say the Ordo Xenos has the highest presence and most influence in this region of space. After them comes the Ordo Hereticus who have a respectable presence, dealing with the necessary heretic/witch/mutant purgings. The Ordo Malleus is the smallest of the three major Ordo's in the region, though they have a talent bordering on omniscience when it comes to finding daemonic activity. Any investigation into the use of ancient artifacts have been met with heavily implied death threats. Due to the spread out nature of this Conclave, the Inquisitors are more heavily organized. While some Conclaves have a looser organization, in the Byzantine Conclave all Inquisitor's report to their assigned Inquisitor Lords, who report to their Masters, who then report to their Grandmaster. This heightened accountability helps prevent Inquisitors from going rogue and painting a larger picture of the regions current situation. The Ordo Xenos has 13 Inquisitor Lords, who roughly overseeing 10 Inquisitors each. The Ordo Hereticus has 7 Inquisitor Lords, roughly overseeing 8 Inquisitors each. The Ordo Malleus has 3 Inquisitor Lords, roughly overseeing 5 Inquisitors each. The Minor Ordos have roughly 40 Inquisitor present when they are all added together, plus the Masters and Grandmaster. All in all, there are roughly 286 active Inquisitors, plus their retinues, Blackship's, Stormtrooper Regiments, a fully staffed Deathwatch outpost attached to Byzantium, a Sisters of Battle chapel belonging to the Minor Order of the Vigilant Eye, and whatever unlucky saps they have recruited for a mission. Collected in one spot this would be a terrifying force to behold, but since they are spread out across such a wide region, in practice it isn't nearly as effective. Fortunately the Byzantine Conclave has an entire forgeworld dedicated to their needs. Byzantium itself, the Great Fortress of the East, is a ancient wonder. An ancient star base dating back to the Dark Age of Technology, it was discovered and repurposed by the Imperium. Many of the bases defenses and weapon systems from that era are still intact, including a terrifying substance merely labeled "Hellenic Fire", a compound that tears through enemy shields and latches onto the hull of an enemy ship, quickly consuming it with no chance of it being stopped. When it latches onto a ship it looks like it sets the ship on fire. Sadly the secret to this substance has been lost and their supply is limited, only to be used for the most desperate of situations. They hope to save it for a possible Tau Expansion or Necron Incursion, but even then they don't know if they will have enough to make a difference. They are close to the Ultramar Conclave, though they believe that their Ultramar brethren have it too easy and are soft and spoiled. **

**Conclusion: The Byzantine Conclave does not need any outside interference at this point; they are a tightly knit and highly efficient operation. Any meddling from Inquisitors outside of their territory would be treated with hostility. Care must be taken, however, to guarantee they do not start a war we cannot afford to fight with all of the other problems we are currently facing right now. Regrettably, being in range of two Craftworlds, two Necron Dynasties, and the Tau Empire, war may come to them whether we want it too or not.**

Nathaniel was in one of the holding cells in his ship, messing with his Tau prisoner. She wore nothing but a plastic medical gown. He was trying to get her to talk by slowly lowering the temperature in her holding cell to freezing levels, only to suddenly turn it back up when she was on the verge of serious harm.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Tau/Horkhesh alliance, the move against the Farsight Enclaves, and a colony of hybrids." Nathaniel could have just penetrated her mind telepathically, having no natural defense it would have been laughably easy, but he found that he got more satisfaction out of this method. Or he could just be venting his hatred for Aun'sal unto her.

"Our alliance with the Horkhesh Dynasty is a recent development; they have given us anti-psyker technology to protect us from your powers, which is all I know. We don't really trust each other, the Ethereals assure us that we are just using the Necrons to achieve our own ends, but if they decide to embrace the Greater Good we would not be against their inclusion." The water Tau is on the verge of a complete and total breakdown at this point.

"At least you aren't trying to pretend that you are all buddy buddy, what about my other questions?"

"I honestly know nothing about O'Shovah other than that he is a dangerous deviant whose weakness led him away from the Tau'va, there have been stories circulating about O'Shaserra finally bringing him to justice. As for the colony of hybrids, I don't know anything about that."

"Oddly enough, I believe you; they wouldn't waste valuable information on a pawn like you."

"Why are you doing this, according to the recent Talman Treaty all prisoners are to be treated fairly and then returned?"

"Talman, what organization do you think you're dealing with? I am not some spineless xenos loving Imperial Guard officer or honor obsessed Space Marine. I am an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos; your treaty doesn't apply to me. To me mercy is only to be shown on repentant servants of the Emperor who have deviated from the true path, you filth only deserve my scorn. I don't want to hear any more complaints out of you, this little weather adjustment is nothing compared to the nightmares I dealt with in Commorragh."

"Those twisted monsters tortured you and now you torture me, what makes you any better than them?" The tau summons as much defiance and fierceness into her response as possible.

Nathaniel is actually flustered at this, and storms out while giving off one last parting shot. "At least you can tell the difference between the various Eldar, that's definitely an improvement over you're my first encounter with your kind." He walks out of the holding cell area and heads to the medical bay to visit Amara; he finds her taking stock of her medicines, materials, and poisons to determine what she will need to restock in Byzantium. "I need you to keep that Tau alive; I have plans for her involving a Callidus assassin."

"I understand, I would also prefer to keep alive in case we need to harvest her body parts and attach them to the assassin, I am not sure if polymorphine will be enough for a Tau impersonation, I will make sure to look up any previous operations like this. With operations like these the fresher the body parts the better; most likely we will need to replace the assassin's legs with the Tau's legs. If you don't mind me asking, who is the intended target?"

"The chief bluish gray raisin himself Aun'va."

Amara nearly drops the jar of Rortan Venom she is holding in her hands. "That is quite bold of you Nathaniel, to assassinate the head of an empire like that."

"Then I will have the assassin impersonate Aun'va, taking over the empire and leading it into a ruinous war with the Imperium. We will finally deal with the Tau threat once and for all." There is a wild and mad look in Nathaniel's eye.

"Nathaniel, you always were ambitious, I just hope you know what you are doing. This could easily blow up in our faces, leading to you being thrown from the Inquisition and the Tau gaining point blank direct knowledge of the Callidus assassins."

"It's a risk I am willing to take, now if you'll excuse me I want to get a bite to eat before we arrive and dock, docking procedures at Byzantium take way too long."

Nathaniel heads up to the kitchen and discovers Tsubaki there, drinking a glass of juice with an ill look on her face.

"I take it Melissa showed you the introductory video log on Warp entities."

"Introductory, you mean there's more to them." Tsubaki sounded apprehensive.

"Yes there is, but I will wait till you're a bit older to see them. It isn't even that important considering we mostly focus on Xenos, but I thought you should at least know what we Inquisitors go up against and what threatens the Imperium."

"Have you encountered daemons before, Inquisitor?"

"Yes I have, it was not a pleasant experience. It is my sincere hope that you never have to deal with any warp entities, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Do you think that I will be able to handle this profession?"

"If properly trained, you should do well enough. This is a dangerous profession, though not too different from your Shinobi upbringing, we are all servants of the Emperor, doing whatever is necessary to protect his realm and his subjects. It just so happens that the Xenos you will be dealing with are far more dangerous than any dissidents on New Kyoto."

"Those Tau are responsible for the death of my mother and father, they're the ones who revealed them to the Shogun's men. Their spirits will not rest easy till all those responsible are dead"

"I promise you, the Tau will pay, they might believe they're safe but the day is coming when they will face the full might of Imperial retribution."

A few hours later, they arrive at Byzantium and finish docking procedures. Nathaniel sends his retinue off to a lobby while he leads Melissa and Tsubaki to the portion of the fortress dedicated to the Ordo Xenos. The internal structure of Byzantium is downright labyrinthine, winding and twisting. Fortunately the office of the Master of the Ordo Xenos was easy to find, being one of the main rooms in the upper levels. Right as they get to the door they see a mysterious woman walk out, she had pure platinum hair and dark blue eyes, with no blemishes to her. She looks at them and in an oddly metallic voice says, "Nathaniel, it's been awhile hasn't it, you have grown so much." This is when it hits Nathaniel that he is talking to Galatea, her voice finally giving her away.

"Galatea, you look so human, I didn't even recognize you."

"Thank you, this is the latest model of my humanoid form, it's an almost perfect replication."

"What are you doing here, do you have some business in Byzantium."

"I have good news; the High Lords of Terra have decided to hear my people out for official membership within the Imperium. I am going in with the full sponsorship of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Inquisition, and the Chartist captains. I am being opposed by the Ecclesiarchy, the Navis Nobilite, and a faction of Space Marines led by the Salamanders."

"It would appear they are still upset by what happened on Tian." Even Nathaniel was still a little upset about that.

"I will make the case for my people, and acknowledge my mistake, they have a right to suspect me and my people, even I was horrified by how callous I had been with my actions, a true human would have felt regret. My people and I went into deep introspection after that incident, with me sharing my experience with my people. We have come to the conclusion that we should not lose ourselves in battle like we used to. It may be more efficient, but it is hardly human."

"You would be surprised, at least you understand enough to know regret for your heartlessness, I would suggest bring up the Marines Malevolent and their attitude, that may lead to the Salamanders taking a second look at you and your people."

"Thank you Nathaniel, now I must be on my way, I have a long trip ahead of me and I am being given passage on a Grand Master Agatha's personal Black Ship, the Gengar."

"Have a safe trip, and may your plan be successful." With that they part ways, and Nathaniel and his entourage walk up to the door and knock.

A large booming voice shouts out, "Come on in, I've been expecting you." They enter to room and find it decorated in the fashion of an Alban clan feasting hall. Master Angus O'Peak of the Ordo Xenos rushes up, wearing his trademark kilt and grabs Nathaniel in a bone crushing bear hug. "It's so good to see you lad, congratulations on your success at New Kyoto and your killing of that Archon from your childhood, though I have had Administratum bureaucrats busting down my door complaining about you giving over that world to the Crimson Sun space marines."

"The planet needed new management, and the space marines needed a new world, and it isn't like they didn't earn a right to that planet."

"Perhaps, but that still won't shut up the Adepts of Terra, I had to threaten a few of them with being executed for obstruction of an Inquisitor if they didn't leave me alone." He turns to Melissa and gives her a bear hug. "You have been growing so much lass, soon enough you will have enough experience to go out on your own."

"Thank you Master Angus, but I won't go off on my own until you and Nathaniel believe I am ready." She is on the verge of being crushed when he finally lets her go and turns to Tsubaki.

"Who is this little lass here?"

"Her name is Tsubaki; she is an orphan I have taken as my second apprentice."

"Wonderful, come here lass, give Uncle Angus a hug." Angus embraces her in one of his fatherly bone breaking bear hugs; Tsubaki is barely able to breathe.

"Angus, you're crushing my young protégé." Nathaniel is genuinely concerned; there were times when Angus forgot his own strength.

Angus lets go of Tsubaki who can finally get a breath of fresh air. "Of course, Melissa why don't you take this young lady to registration, Nathaniel and I have some issues to discuss."

"Of course, come Tsubaki, we need to get this out of the way." With that they leave the room.

"Come on over to my desk Nathaniel, we can have a drink of Alban Whiskey." They walk on over, he pours a glass of Alban Whiskey, and hands it to Nathaniel. As he does this the smile fades from his face. "Nathaniel I got your message about the Tau/Necron alliance, their interference with our colonies, and the move against the Farsight Conclaves. Sadly Segmentum Command has made it quite clear that we are not to waste any of our precious resources on the Tau Empire at this point, they are happy with the Talman Treaty and the Tau threat is not considered that significant for Imperial interference. As for the Horkhesh Dynasty, they aren't causing us any grief so they don't see any reason to launch another disastrous campaign against them."

"What about the Farsight Enclaves?" Nathaniel is quite annoyed at this point.

"The Farsight Enclaves are not our concern, the Ordo Malleus seems to believe that the Dawn Blade is a chaos artifact so they have laid claim to any and all action against Farsight."

"The Dawn Blade is not a chaos artifact, I have done proper research. The Dawn Blade was the personal weapon of Prince Mortek of the Horkhesh Dynasty, it's a Necron artifact and that's why Phaeron Cleandra Wei is cooperating with the Tau, she wants Dawn Blade back, she just doesn't want to be obvious about it. The true power of the legendary Dawn Blade is hard to comprehend and understand, Farsight is nowhere close to harnessing its true power, it almost led to the destruction of her dynasty by the Triarch when they discovered its creation, that's why she is working with the Tau, they're interests cover up her own in the face of her fellow dynasties."

"Can you be sure of this?"

"I am always sure when it comes to my research, I don't make mistakes. I have seen the Dawn Blade and it just screams Necron."

"Regardless, I don't believe it will convince the Ordo Malleus, not even our Ordo Malleus, these Inquisitors are coming from outside of our conclave. Even worse, they have decided to work with the Tau, and now the Necrons to secure their "Chaos Artifact"."

Nathaniel can only let out a low growl at this, outsiders never understood how the Byzantine Conclave operated, and more often than not they only made things worse.

"I also have found out another piece of disturbing information, from a rogue trader friend of mind, info about a Tau/Human hybrid colony. Led by an ethereal who had endured the horrors of Commorragh and her hybrid daughter. The girls Tau name was irrelevant, but it was her human name that really caught my attention. Her name is Sarah Clark, named after the sister of her human father, a Mantanyan boy named Nathaniel." Angus has a dark look on his face as he finishes.

Nathaniel has a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he finishes. "How did the trader learn all of that?"

"The hybrid girl loves to tell the story of the unlikely romance that blossomed between her mother and father; she says that it is a symbol of how the two species can find understanding. She particularly loves to tell how her father sacrificed himself so that she and her mother could escape."

"That is a bold faced lie; Aun'sal raped me and then abandoned me when I refused to go with her to the Tau Empire." Nathaniel's rage is too much and he blurts the truth out, it's only when he is done venting that he realizes his mistake, but Angus just smirks and gestures for him to sit back down.

"I know of what happened in Commorragh, Huian shared the truth with me years ago. Your part in the hybrids birth is unfortunate, but I know it wasn't consensual, and that you are a loyal servant of the Emperor. The problems will begin if this information becomes common knowledge; I have raised you to the rank of Inquisitor Lord, meaning your political enemies will look for any bit of information to discredit you."

Relieved that Angus isn't turning against him, he then asks the most pertinent question. "What will we do to prevent this from becoming common knowledge?"

"So far I am the only member of the Inquisition, who knows this, and I have even killed the trader and his crew to silence them, but sooner or later this colony will become common knowledge. The outrage of that discovery will launch a crusade of terrifying proportions. What we must prevent is the discovery of your connection with the Ethereal and the hybrid girl. I have already sent a message to the Tau telling them that I know of their little secret, and that if they don't want the full might of the Imperium to descend upon them, they better shut that girl up. I promise you, when the time is right you will have my sanction and my blessing to destroy that colony, but now is not the time. What I need you to do now is root out the Tau infiltrators in our territory."

"Thank you Angus, you are a true friend, now if you don't mind I intend to undergo a rejuvenation treatment and think about all that has transpired."

"I have your back lad, we will clean up this mess in due time, I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2 Path of Blood

**Byzantium Inquisitorial Records**

**Name: Nathaniel Eugene Clark**

**Age: 56 With Warp travel/Looks 18 after rejuvenation**

**Ordo: Xenos**

**Rank: Inquisitor Lord**

**Homeworld: Mantanya**

**Social Origin: Rancher**

**Classification: Former Agri world, currently Orkoid**

**Expertise: Dark Eldar (Specialty), Craftworld Eldar, Necrons-Horkhesh, Tau Empire, Minor Xenos powers**

**Assignment Level: High Delta/Low Gamma **

**Specialties: Telepathy (Primary) Biomancy (Secondary) Telekinesis (Tertiary)**

**Combat Proficiencies: Tianese Martial Arts, Alban Brawling, Farseer Singing Spear (Sanctioned), Plasma Pistol**

**Philosophy: Puritan/Ardentite-Less concerned with chasing miracles and more concerned with protecting humanity until it finishes its evolution into a psychically mature species by the will of the Emperor. **

**Reputation: In the Byzantine Conclave he is a polarizing figure. He completes his missions efficiently and thoroughly, though he can be a bit excessive at times. His hatred of the Xenos, to the point where he won't even work with them in the face of a common enemy, has earned him the contempt of more pragmatic Inquisitors. He also has a rebellious anti-authority attitude, especially when planetary nobility and Administratum bureaucrats are concerned. His vocal support for Crusades against the Paratain Craftworld, Horkhesh Dynasty, and Tau Empire even though the Imperium doesn't want to waste resources on what they consider to be irrelevant targets at this point in time has annoyed many and has had them worry about how far he will go in instigating a war with these powers.**

**Operational Methods: Prefers subtle infiltration of planet, doesn't like to make his presence known to planetary authorities if it can be helped. Disguises himself to blend in with the populace, visits persons of interests to discover what he needs to know. If there is a xenos presence or xenos contact, he brings down his forces quickly to handle the threat, dealing with any traitors as necessary. **

**Physical Description: 6ft 6 inches, large frame and well muscled, scars covering body, brown hair and icy stone gray eyes. Normally wrinkled with gray hair he has recently undergone a rejuvenation treatment removing these. When he isn't in the field he is often seen in a formal suit or traditional Tianese clothing. In the suit he sports rough and dependable clothing under his carapace armor and trench coat. A common trend for his outfits is his Mantanyan cowboy hat.**

**Bio: Born into a humble ranching family on the world of Mantanya, he had a fairly uneventful childhood till the age of eight. In the face of an Ork invasion he and his sister were abandoned by their parents and the Tau, they were captured by Orks, and finally sold into slavery with the Bleeding Heart Kabal of Dark Eldar. After ten years of captivity a daemon possession gave him the opportunity to escape. He managed to exorcise the daemon on the world of Tian where he was taken in by Inquisitor Huian Wei. Taken in as her adopted son he was groomed to become her successor and quickly showed a talent for the life. During the incursion of the Horkhesh Dynasty the disgraced Inquisitor Wei was lost to the Necrons and her retinue was destroyed. Nathaniel was raised to the rank of full Inquisitor and set out to put together a retinue. During this time he has saved many Imperial worlds and citizens from Xenos tyranny and has brought about the destruction of seven different Xenos races. **

**Personality: As previously stated, Nathaniel has issues with figures of authority, unless they have earned his respect. It doesn't help matters that as an Inquisitor he has jurisdiction over most Imperial officials, only his fellow Inquisitors manage to keep him in check. He is extremely independent and free willed, even for an Inquisitor. He hates most planetary nobility and has no use for the Administratum. He has a soft spot for the poor and downtrodden, and for his retinue who he considers to be his family. His hatred of the Xenos is fanatical even by Imperial standards, and many measures are put in place to make sure he doesn't interfere with Imperial dealings with the Xenos. He has a dry wit and keen intellect, combined with his rebelliousness making him insufferable at times for his fellow Inquisitors. He has a love for various human cultures and is an avid collector of unique cultural items from every world he visits. He has a particular soft spot for the Tianese culture of his adopted mother Inquisitor Wei. Despite his knowledge, he likes to feign ignorance of other cultures, mostly as an odd running joke of his. He also has a more scholarly bent and has written many informational articles and journals about various Xenos for the Inquisition and other Imperial forces to use. **

Nathaniel leaves Inquisitor O'Peak's office with his head whirling with thought. After so many years, he has finally found Aun'sal and their vile abomination of an offspring, but he had to move cautiously, one false step and his entire career would be destroyed with his life forfeit. Before he heads off to the rejuvenation chamber, he remembers that he needs to put in an order for a Callidus assassin, so he heads over to the Ordo Sicarius representative. The Ordo Sicarius is in charge of overseeing the assassins, and making sure they don't kill all the High Lords, again. Being so far from Terra it was kind of hard to get in contact with the temples, so the Ordo Sicarius always liked to place a representative of theirs at Byzantium to ease the acquirement, usually an older Inquisitor of their Ordo who couldn't do the job anymore. Inquisitor Gregory was a relic of a previous era, kind of senile and in no shape to continue his duties in the field, he simply wasn't that observant anymore. Ever lonely, he peeks up when he see's Nathaniel enter his office.

"Company, how wonderful, would you like some tea."

"No, but thank you for the offer, I am here to put in a request for a Callidus assassin."

"Okay, may I have your name, Ordo, rank, and target to be impersonated. I will also need to see your seal." The Inquisitor pulls out a sheet of paper to take down this information.

Nathaniel pulls out his Inquisitorial seal to confirm his authority. "I am Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark of the Ordo Xenos, Inquisitor Lord, and I plan to infiltrate the Tau Empire, the assassin will need to be familiar with Tau society and especially the water caste who she will be impersonating."

"Hmmm, I am sure the assassin will need to be briefed while on her trip here but they are all quite clever girls, all quick learners, I guarantee she will not fail."

"Wonderful news, hope to hear from you then." Nathaniel left the room and headed to the rejuvenation chamber.

Meanwhile Melissa takes Tsubaki to registration to get her into the records. It was important to get this over with as quickly as possible. The clerk herself appeared to be helpful. "Alright my dear, may I have your full name?" This is basic procedure for the bureaucrat.

"Tsubaki"

"Just Tsubaki, no family or middle name, or is it Tsu Ba Ki?"

"Tsubaki is all one name; the actions my family undertook for the sake of the Emperor prevented us from taking a family name to bring shame upon."

"Well I need a family name, the records need a family name, and the records will be incomplete without a family name. What is your master's family name?"

"My master is Inquisitor Lord Nathaniel Clark."

"Very well, Tsubaki Clark it is, I am sure he won't mind if you share his name. Would you like a middle name while we're at it?"

"Do I need a middle name?"

"Not really know, but if you choose to take a middle name you will need to fill out the proper paperwork. Now stick out your hand." The clerk pulls out a long metallic cylinder and places it up against Tsubaki's thumb. A needle quickly punches her thumb and grabs a blood sample, Tsubaki jumps a little but isn't really hurt. "DNA samples are very important for identification. The sensors already analyzed you as you walked in so there is no need for that. Oh, how old are you and what planet are you from, along with social class."

"I am twelve years old; I am a Shinobi from New Kyoto."

"Alright, that's all I need for now, we can fill out the rest of this information as you get older, have a nice day." They head out of the room and down the hall, on their trip, Tsubaki decides to asks a question."

"I know I have been with you guys for a short time, but I have wondered, what kind of Inquisitor is Inquisitor Clark? On New Kyoto we heard some terrifying stories about the Inquisition."

Melissa decides that it is time to enlighten her. "Inquisitor Clark has had a hard life, what he has endured has hardened him. He has mercy and compassion for his fellow man, but for the Xenos, his ruthlessness and cruelty can shock even the harshest of Inquisitors. This is best demonstrated in his destruction of the Farseer Marltona, which was actually my first assignment with him. Even though I was at a safe distance during the confrontation, he has not been shy sharing the details, I share this story with you so that you may understand our master better, and gain a better understanding of both his resolve and his hatred.

Meanwhile Nathaniel had entered the rejuvenation chamber. Byzantium's rejuvenation chamber was different than some other, it took longer but was far more effective. As the process began, he decided to recollect about his fateful battle with Farseer Marltona.

**Five years ago**

On the Eldar maiden world of Barasul, Nathaniel waited. Craftworld Paratain had tried to establish a colony here, hoping to begin the rebuilding of the Eldar Empire. Nathaniel had caught wind of this and had descended upon the colony with his retinue and a force of Stormtroopers, apparently the Farseers had dropped the ball because the inhabitants were completely defenseless. Right now, Nathaniel sat in the burning ruins of their settlement with a pile of 350 spirits stones by his side, the settlers of the colony. Their corpses still littered the village but they not his concern at the moment, she had come. Nathaniel knew that Marltona would want to face him alone, so he had sent his forces away to an observation distance. Nathaniel was gripped by apprehension as he saw Marltona emerge through the flames, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"I should have dealt with you personally years ago, boy. You have been nothing but a spanner in the works for my plans, messing with every single prediction I make. It was foolish of me to hope that the Tyranids or the Necrons would deal with you."

"I have often wondered about the disastrous fall of Tian, and the reports of crippling depression and fear that overtook the Imperial lines at exactly the right moments for the Tyranids. Then I remembered the specialty of your Craftworld is empathetic abilities, or sharing emotions with others. You even have an entire aspect shrine dedicated to this."

Marltona puts a smile on her face. "You always were a clever Mon'keigh, never as naïve nor as trusting as your mistress. I did value her friendship for awhile, but when the time was right to dispose of her I did not hesitate. It was like putting down an old dog that couldn't go on anymore, an act of loving mercy for an inferior beast, at least it would have been if you had not interfered and messed up my plans."

"Now Inquisitor Wei has merged with a Necron Phaeron, was that what you had planned as well?"

"I am not omnipotent, it certainly came as a surprise and my Craftworld as suffered greatly for my attempted hands off approach, but no more, today I will be rid of you once and for all. I have a fitting punishment in store for you, a technique so controversial that it would be banned by my people if it ever became common knowledge."

"And what technique is that?"

"I will drag your soul out of my body and imprison it in my spirit stone. Once there your soul will not be able to join with your weakling seer's soul in the warp. Your spirit will forever be at my mercy suffering spiritual tortures unimaginable by my debased kin. And when I crystallize alongside my forbearers, you will be at their mercy as well. We will keep you like that till the day when the Eldar race is reborn and we are all reincarnated into new bodies. Then I shall inflict the greatest punishment upon you imaginable, I shall wipe your memories and have you reborn into an Eldar body as well. Spending the rest of your existence as a being you once despised so much will be the greatest vengeance for my people against you." Marltona has a mad look in her eye.

"That is the most incoherent, unlikely, and idiotic thing I have ever heard. I would need a book to detail everything wrong and impractical about that plan of yours. I knew that Eldar were sometimes given to flights of fancy but you have gone over the cliff with this plan of yours. Your biggest mistake however is your misguided belief that your race has a future, and that you can beat me in combat."

"You say that now, but your day of reckoning is upon you."

Nathaniel looks at her and smiles smugly, picking up a spirit stone from the pile. "While I was waiting for you, I took some time to learn about a few of my victims by contacting their spirits in these stones. It wasn't that difficult for me; in this pitiful state their defenses were quite pathetic. This one right here belonged to a little Eldar girl; she wanted her first path to be the path of motherhood, followed by becoming a Howling Banshee." Nathaniel uses his telekinetic powers to shatter the spirit stone; a look of fury appears on Marltona's face.

"How dare you, you monster, you would condemn innocent life so callously, sending the spirit of a scared and defenseless girl to She Who Thirsts?" Marltona is shaking in uncontrollable rage.

"Don't give me that, how many human lives have you callously thrown away, how many dreams have you destroyed, how many souls have you damned? There is room alone in this galaxy for one race, and it isn't the Eldar."

"I am going to enjoy this more than I should." She unleashes all powers in a blue beam of right that hits Nathaniel in the face, trying to suck out his soul. Nathaniel easily fights back and breaks her technique.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy to take me down, you will need to fight me first if you want your plan to succeed?"

With inhuman speed, Marltona charges Nathaniel with her spear. Nathaniel does catch her off guard by grabbing her spear as she lunges in and slamming her against the wall, using her own force against her. While she is disoriented he lands a fist directly into her face sending her staggering backwards. Not wanting to lose this advantage, he jump kicks her in the chest knocking the wind out of her and sending her to the ground. Standing over her waiting to deliver the final blow she finds enough strength to sweep his feet and knock him to the ground. Before he has a chance to get up she jumps in the air and lands on his stomach with both of her feet, making him lose his breath. She lunges her spear into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground, and begins the process again, this time sure she will be successful. Nathaniel summon all of his mental strength for one last telekinetic attack, not on the Farseer but on the spirit stones, breaking them all. The shock of so many lost Eldar souls is enough to distract Marltona as she cries out in agony. This gives Nathaniel enough time to toss her off, pull the spear out of his shoulder, and stab her in throat with the tip. Triumphant, Nathaniel leans over the dying Marltona as she begins to cough up blood.

"Now listen to me, you foul witch, and listen good, the future belongs to the human race. I won't destroy your spirit stone, oh no, I intend to keep you as a trophy. And when I destroy your Craftworld and slaughter every single last one of you foul manipulators and break every single spirit stone, I will leave you in the ruins, alone for all time with your failure in your dead Craftworld. I give you my word as an Inquisitor of the Imperium that this shall come to pass." As the light leaves Marltona's eyes, the last thing she sees before going into her spirit stone is Nathaniel smiling cruelly down at her. Nathaniel left her lifeless body there, her body covered with the ruins of 350 shattered spirit stones. He had taken her armor and clothes as trophies alongside her spirit stone. All in all, it had been a good day. One foul xenos enemy gone, three more to go, Nathaniel would have his vengeance against them all.

Tsubaki has a look of shock on her face as Melissa finishes the story, and Melissa tries to comfort her. "Inquisitor Clark is not a bad man, but he isn't a nice man either. Everything he does he does for the human race and the Imperium of Man. It is not our place to judge him when we think he has been cruel, for we can never truly understand what he has been through. One day I am sure he will share with you the same memories he has shared with me, but even then you will never truly understand him or the horrors he faced."

Nathaniel smiled as the rejuvenation process began. Farseer Marltona and Archon Taelbeirt were now dead, that only left Aun'sal and Phaeron Cleandra Wei. One way or another, Nathaniel would have his vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3 You Know Too Much

**Byzantium Inquisitorial Records**

**Name: Melissa Minerva Metaxas**

**Age: 21**

**Ordo: Xenos**

**Rank: Acolyte**

**Homeworld: Talassar-Realm of Ultramar**

**Social Origin: Service Workers-Waitress**

**Classification: Ocean World**

**Expertise: Tau Empire(Specialty), Eldar, Minor Xenos Powers**

**Assignment Level: Kappa **

**Specialties: None**

**Combat Proficiencies: Tianese Martial Arts, Alban Brawling, Hotshot Lasgun**

**Philosophy: Puritan/Ardentite-Possible Xenos Hybris Inclinations **

**Reputation: A talented young woman with a bright future in the Inquisition, she is viewed as a calming influence for her master. A few rumors have been spreading that she views some Xenos as partners and not adversaries, but this has not been confirmed. Rumors that she has an Eldar lover have been repeatedly quashed by Inquisitor Clark himself.**

**Operational Methods: Serves as Nathaniel's representative when he has to deal with planetary authorities and Imperial organizations. She has a talent for diplomacy and gaining support for the Inquisitor's cause. In combat she takes over as his second in command. **

**Physical Description: 5'6, brown eyes, and long curvy black hair, distinctive aquiline facial features. She has an athletic build and is considered to be cute by her peers. In the field she wears Inquisitorial Stormtrooper Carapace armor, when relaxing she prefers a mid length skirt and blouse. **

**Bio: Born on the planet Talassar to two service industry workers, who sadly passed away when she was only 15, her only remaining relative was a younger brother who was accepted into the Ultramarines, she is unaware if he made it or not. She was 16 and working at a waitress when she came upon several Inquisitors dining at her restaurant, fresh from a long and taxing cross regional Grand Conclave on Talassar Prime. Among the Inquisitors was Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark of the Ordo Xenos. After eavesdropping on their private conversation, she was taken into Inquisitorial custody and given two choices. Have her body re-purposed as a servitor, or become Nathaniel's acolyte. Naturally she chose the latter. She has since proven to be a quick learner, clever researcher, tactful diplomat, and a rising star in the Conclave, it's only a matter of time before she is promoted to full Inquisitor. **

_**(I picture a Grand Conclave to be a joint meeting of several neighboring Conclaves to share information and build bonds of friendship.)**_

**Personality: Melissa is a very friendly young woman, who can act as a calming influence on those around her. Despite her amicable nature she is a devout servant of the Emperor and a talented young acolyte, with a talent for diplomacy and interrogation. Unlike her master she seeks to minimize damage, avoid the less reputable underworld, and work with planetary authorities as much as possible, making her many friends. There are some who question her dedication though, and rumors about her less than satisfactory views of various Xenos still persist. As befitting any resident of the Realm of Ultramar, she is a devout fan of the Ultramarines and likes to quote the works of Roboute Guilliman from memory. She tries to maintain the high moral and ethical code taught to her as a young girl on Talassar. She is often mocked by her master for this, referring to her as, "a squealing fangirl." Friction was caused during missions with Deathwatch members when she informed those of none Ultramarine legacy that one day if they try hard enough, they might come close to emulating the Ultramarines greatness. As a consequence most Space Marines not descended from the Ultramarines tend to have a very low opinion of her, being the only Imperial organization that prefers working with her master over her. **

In the Grandmaster's chamber, Grandmaster Agatha was looking over Nathaniel's requisition form for a Callidus Assassin. Angus had already given his approval, now she had to approve it for it to move on to the Ordo Sicarius's base of operations on Terra, and finally to the High Lords of Terra for a 2/3's approval. The trouble was, she wasn't sure if she should approve it.

"Angus, are you sure you trust Nathaniel sending a Callidus assassin into Tau space, you know he could start a war that the majority of the Imperium doesn't want right now."

"I trust Nathaniel, he wouldn't engage in a major operation that would put the Imperium in jeopardy, and you don't give his planning skills enough credit."

"The last major operation he did led the benign Paratain Craftworld to become actively hostile, with the death of 350,000 civilians in retaliation for the 350 lost Eldar spirit stones. And let's not forget him blatantly breaking protocol to abandon his retinue and chase after Archon Taelbeirt, or his subsequent handing over of New Kyoto to the Crimson Sun Space Marines without consulting any Imperial officials, not even us. I shudder to think about what he plans to do with a Callidus assassin in the Tau Empire."

"Why don't you ask him what his plan is?"

"Because he would lie to me, and trying to detain him would just cause a raucous after the recent transition of power following old Nicodemus's death. All we know is that he wants an assassin who can handle the job of impersonating a Water Tau, only to assassinate and then impersonate an Ethereal Tau to have a double agent in place in case war breaks out between the Empire and the Imperium."

"Why don't we trust the judgment of the Ordo Sicarius and the High Lords of Terra, we will give them access to his records. If they refuse to send out a Callidus assassin, no harm done. Nathaniel would be upset for a little while but he would get over it. And if they do send him the assassin than that goes to show that they have greater trust in him than you do. He isn't a radical like Huian; he won't make the same mistakes she did."

"No, he is her exact opposite, but that doesn't make him any better, just another dangerous extreme that could destabilize the balance we try so hard to maintain in our precarious location."

"Zeal in service to the Emperor is no sin; extremism in the carrying out of his will is no crime."

"It may not be a crime but if things go downhill I would hate to see the repercussions. The Tau gaining direct knowledge of our Callidus assassins, and the public knowledge that we tried to assassinate one of their leaders could be used as leverage against us in negotiations."

"That's a worst case scenario, if the assassin is caught she will do her best to deny the enemy any information they could use against us. But what if the assassin is successful, the Tau know nothing of our Callidus assassins. Whatever plan Nathaniel has in place will benefit us long term."

Agatha gives him a long hard look, pulls out a pin and signs her name at the Grandmaster line on the requisition form, and stamping her personal seal next to her name. "Take this back to Bertram, tell him it has our approval and should be sent immediately to the Ordo Sicarius, and if they approve, to the High Lords of Terra. The amount of time it will take to get there and go through review might serve as just enough time for us to gain more insight into what he wants to do."

Meanwhile Melissa leads Tsubaki to the Byzantium Garden, a massive dome built during the Dark Age of technology that housed a massive self sustained garden. It was filled with plants from all over the galaxy, and containing a beautiful lake filled with exotic fish and surrounded by angelic fountains. The top of the dome contained the great sphere that slowly went from day to night to simulate an actual planet. Tsubaki frolicked through the flowers as Melissa led her to a bench on top of the hill. Once they got there she and Tsubaki sat down, with Melissa ready to continue her discussion. "I know that story earlier was pretty intense, but it just shows one aspect of the Inquisitor, he does have a sensitive merciful side, I should know, I was almost punished for high treason until he stepped in."

"What treason did you commit?"

"Well, I suppose I should start from the very beginning."

**Five years ago on Talassar**

Melissa was rushing through her apartment, she had overslept and now she was late for work at the Talassar Aquatica, the best seafood restaurant on Talassar. The hours were long but the rich and powerful clients tipped well. Things had been easier financially since her little brother had gone off to become a Space Marine, but it was lonely without him. She looked up at the photo of him, her, and their parents on the wall. Blowing them a kiss, she puts on her coat, grabs her umbrella, and heads out the door. It was storming as usual, and Melissa was in a rush. She makes it in only to be met with the scolding glare of the head waitress.

"You're thirty minutes late, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I overslept, waiting to hear some news about whether or not my brother has had any success in becoming an Ultramarine."

"He just got accepted two weeks ago, it will be a while before you hear back from him. And as the great Guilliman once said, "Anxiety is poison for the soul, if you are anxious, find something constructive to do," like making it to your shift on time.

"Once again, I apologize for my tardiness."

"Well, get on back and prepare yourself, rumor has it that we have some special visitors coming in."

Five minutes later Melissa is back out front ready for her first table. A group of 12 figures walk in, an eclectic group of different shapes, sizes, features, and skin colors. The one unifying thing about them was the stylized I and skull on all of their clothes. Melissa had seen that symbol before but she couldn't place it at the moment. They are led to the large private booth in Melissa's section and they sit down. Melissa moves quickly and hands them all their menus. While they pass them around and look through them, she gets ready to take their drink orders down. A man in the middle, a large man with graying brown hair, ice cold gray eyes, and extensive scars frowns as he looks over the selections. "Why is everything named after the Ultramarines or Roboute Guilliman in some way?"

"You are in the Realm of Ultramar sir; we take great pride in being under the protection of the greatest Space Marine Chapter descended from the greatest Primarch."

The gray eyes man lets out a huff. "The greatest Primarch was either Sanguinius, Leman Russ, or Rogal Dorn, not Guilliman."

Melissa is shocked by such blatant blasphemy. Another man, this one even larger with wild red hair, green eyes, and wearing what appeared to be a skirt let out a chuckle. "Like this lass said we are in the Realm of Ultramar." He looks directly at Melissa. "Pardon me but I cannot seem to find the liquor list, is it on a separate menu?"

"All planets in the Realm of Ultramar are dry sir; Lord Guilliman frowned upon the consumption of spirits in all but the most solemn of occasions."

The smile fades from the large man's face. "I'll have a Valorous Ventris then." The gray eyed man known as Nathaniel smirks at his friend.

"If I have to put up with these names then I will have a Konor's Pride to drink. And you know what, I've made up my mind for I want to eat, I'll have the Codex Astartes."

An hour later all the customers had their drinks and food and were deep in conversation. Curious about what these strange figures were talking about, she went behind the divider behind the booth, to see what she could hear. She heard the figure known as Nathaniel leading the conversation.

"The Tau are a serious threat, I swear by the Emperor's name that they must be dealt with before they get out of hand."

"Nathaniel we have been through this before, we can't afford to waste resources on a pointless confrontation with something as insignificant as the Tau Empire." This voice belonged to a dark skinned woman with a shaved head.

"You say that now, but when they have stormed across the Damocles Gulf taking all in their path, don't come crying to…it appears we have a mouse in the wall listening to our conversation." Melissa founds that she can no longer move her body as it is lifted off the ground. Floating above the ground she is brought around to face those assembled. "Having fun listening in on the Inquisition young lady, I hope you realize the gravity of your situation." With that she blacks out.

She wakes up later in a dark cell chained to the wall. It's a cold and moist stone room with one little light shining down on her. In front of her is a metal desk with the gray eyed man Nathaniel sitting at it, staring at her. "I have plunged into your mind and searched through it all Melissa, as far as I can tell you are not a spy. However, you did listen in on a private Inquisitorial conversation, and this is a grave offense."

"You were only talking about a possible Tau invasion."

"But it wasn't your place to listen in. Now, I have two options for you at this point, would you like to hear them?"

"I take it I don't have any other choice."

"Your first option is to have your body re-purposed as a servitor; hopefully you won't be self aware about your situation."

Melissa gulps at this, "And what is the second option?"

Nathaniel puts a big smile on his face. "You join my retinue and become my apprentice."

Melissa is flabbergasted at this revelation; she thought it was going to be another harsh punishment.

"I have read your mind, you are smart, curious, and resourceful, you are wasted at that dreary old waitress job. Settling down, having a litter of kids, that isn't you, you long for adventure, you long for excitement, and you long to be a part of something greater than yourself. Join my retinue and I will make sure your potential shines through."

Melissa still shocked can only meekly say, "It's either that or become a servitor."

"Indeed."

"Very well, I accept your offer Inquisitor."

"Excellent, let me get you down so you can sign the contract, after reading it of course."

**Back to the present**

Tsubaki now has a smile on her face. "He wouldn't have turned you into a servitor, would he?"

"I don't know, best not to think about it, but he saw the potential in me and wanted to give me a chance. He did save me from a life where the greatest thing I could hope for is one of my sons becoming an Ultramarine. Now I have the ability to help out the Imperium directly and protect from those who want to destroy it. Nathaniel seems the same potential in you; otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to bring you on. Now we have spent enough time with this detour, I need to get you back to Amara for your check up and vaccinations.


	4. Chapter 4 House Call

_**(Since each member of Nathaniel's retinue is a member of an Inquisition, it makes sense to me that they would have a philosophy they would lean towards, though not being actual Inquisitors they can't actually act on their philosophies.)**_

**Byzantium Inquisitorial Records**

**Name: Amara Contee**

**Age: 42**

**Ordo: Xenos**

**Rank: Chirurgeon**

**Homeworld: Rumaliza**

**Social Origin: Nobility**

**Classification: Paradise World-Safari's and hunting trips for visiting Imperial officials and merchants.**

**Expertise: Medical**

**Assignment Level: Rho **

**Specialties: Vaccinations, Battlefield Medical Care, Poisons & Toxins**

**Combat Proficiencies: Primary support, laspistol, syringes filled with poisons and toxins**

**Philosophy: Puritan/Amalathian**

**Reputation: Well respected for her medical expertise and work on creating defenses for humans against Xenos based bacteria and viruses. **

**Operational Methods: Primarily concerns herself with patching up her retinue and Stormtroopers, when faced with a menace she will quickly inject her choice of poison or toxin into her opponent, preferably without them realizing it. **

**Physical Description: Standing at 5'10 she is a mature looking woman. She has short black hair and dark brown eyes. In the field she wears carapace armor and carries several satchels on her filled with her equipment. When not in the field she wears black pants, a shirt, and a long white lab coat. **

**Bio: Born into the nobility of the pleasure world of Rumaliza she was sent to study with Officio Medicae by her family. Upon her return she had discovered that a xenos parasite had infested her planets population, this parasite being a species that alters its host into a new and alien form. Desperate to save her people from being hunted to extinction, she began a search for a cure. The answer came with the arrival of Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark, who not only managed to explain the nature of the parasite, and reveal the party responsible for the introduction of the parasite to the planetary population. Once the menace was purged, the party responsible punished, and those unfortunates too late to save given the Emperor's Mercy, she officially joined his retinue and has performed admirably since.**

**Personality: At first appearance she is a stern and serious woman, she does takes an almost malicious glee in operating on her patients that tends to unnerve them. She nonetheless has a very compassionate nature, though her bedside manners are terrible. Being the oldest woman in the retinue, she takes the role of the maternal figure for the younger members. **

Grandmaster Agatha's personal Inquisitorial Blackship, the Gengar, was about ready to depart for Terra and Galatea was ready to board. She starts making her way to the ship when she sees a young woman, no more than 16 years old run up holding a sealed scroll.

"Thank goodness I made it; I need to get this to the Ordo Sicarius on Terra."

"Why don't you just send an astropathic message to them?" Galatea asks.

"A document this important, that requires the approval of 2/3's of the High Lords of Terra, can't be sent via astropathic message. My names Tabitha Jones by the way, I am the acolyte of Grandmaster Agatha Crowley of the Byzantine Conclave."

"I am Galatea of the Mechanatites."

"Of course, the Grandmaster told me that she would be sending you to Terra, pleasure to meet you."

"We better board, we can get to know each other better on our way to Terra."

Meanwhile in the Byzantium Health Station, Amara decides to give Tsubaki a full check up and all of the appropriate shots.

"I should have done this when we first got you, with you being from a feudal world and all, but I simply didn't have the equipment or vaccines on me, open your mouth and stick out your tongue kid." Tsubaki does this and Amara places a metal rod on her tongue to keep it down while she looks into the mouth. "Your teeth and gums are good, that's a bit surprising, I take it you didn't have too many sweets growing up." Amara removes the rod so Tsubaki can speak.

"Shinobi children aren't given sweets, that would only weaken us and make us soft."

"Makes sense, now stick out your arm." Tsubaki does so as Amara quickly stabs a needle into the arm. "Bullseye, I got the vein right away." She then injects the vaccine into Tsubaki and she winces. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I have about 29 more vaccinations to give you, and then I need to take a blood sample." The color drains from Tsubaki's face at hearing this.

"I gave a blood sample when I was registered."

"That only identifies you and has the most basic of analysis; I like to take my own, much larger samples. With the equipment here I can learn a lot about you that will prove useful later on, especially in emergency medical situations." Amara has a big smile on her face now. "Do you know that the Imperium of Man has some of the best medicine in the entire galaxy? Well we do, the problem, however, stems from the fact that our population is so great, this technology can only be used by planetary nobility, high ranking officials, our elite fighting forces, and members of the Holy Inquisition. Most citizens have to make do with the most basic and barbaric of medicines."

"Well that doesn't seem fair."

"There is nothing fair about life in the Imperium, but everything that is done guarantees the survival as a species as a whole. Like I said there are simply too many Imperial citizens to give the good medical treatment too, we have to save it for the absolutely most essential of personnel, which now includes you. This may seem harsh but the truth of the matter is that the life of one individual is pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things. As someone who has dedicated her life to helping and healing others, it can be very difficult at times for me. I simply have to remind myself the good of the Imperium comes before any overblown individual good."

"Like the Greater Good of the Tau."

Amara cringes at this, "Not quite, the Tau delude themselves into believing that their Greater Good will benefit all and lead them to some great utopia. In the Imperium we are far more pragmatic, it's all about survival. The Imperium is like a body and our high ranking officials are like doctors and surgeons. At times a diseased limb must be cut off so that the body may live. Now, the sacrifice should not be forgotten, it should not be done callously, even though it usually is."

"What is the purpose of surviving if it's just one short, painful, miserable life where you are disposable?"

"Some like Nathaniel believe that humanity is evolving into a fully psychic and mature species, at which point we won't be nearly as defenseless against our enemies, and we must use every method possible to guarantee this apotheosis occurs. Nathaniel also has a strong hatred of abusive planetary nobles and corrupt bureaucrats, even though there really is no better system for us to follow than the current one. He may not always say or act like it, but deep down Nathaniel is an idealist who believes that mankind's best days are ahead of it."

"So he has the same mindset of the Tau." This is quite enough for Amara and she slaps Tsubaki hard across the face.

"You are lucky no one else heard that, people have died for less blasphemous things. Understand this, and understand it well, Nathaniel is nothing like the Tau, the Tau are liars, the Tau are hypocrites, the Tau delude their subjects, making them believe that they are happy when they are not. The Greater Good is a lie, a delusion to fool the masses. Nathaniel does not live in that world of delusion, and he does not hide the truth about what he does from anyone. Nathaniel has seen firsthand the madness of our galaxy, to an extent I hope you never have to experience. Never forget that the Tau are responsible for the death of your parents child, never forget."

"I will never forget what happened."

A smile once again emerges on Amara's face, "Good, now I will tell you how I came to be with Nathaniel. You may not know, but I come from a paradise world."

"What's a paradise world?"

"It's a beautiful idyllic world that Imperial officials like to visit to relax; the hot springs on New Kyoto are a smaller version of this concept. My world in particular, is known as a sportsman's world. It was stocked with all manner of fantastical creatures that rich imperial officials and powerful merchants would pay to hunt. We would lead all of these rich and powerful Imperial citizens on Safaris where they would get to watch and shoot these creatures. My family controlled one of the largest safari companies so they could afford to give me the best education, sending me off to the best academies of the Officia Medicae to become an elite Chirurgeon. When I returned for a visit I had discovered that a peculiar plague had engulfed my planet and had begun altering the bodies and minds of the inhabitants, turning them into vicious, bloodthirsty beasts that hunted in packs. Due to the favor shown to my world I was able to mobilize the Officia Medicae in an effort to keep my people from becoming inhuman beasts. At my darkest hour, when even I had begun showing the first signs of the conversion process, Inquisitor Clark came to my system. He was furious that the area had been quarantined and that some lazy and useless bureaucrat wouldn't let him enter. When he met with me he quickly revealed the nature of my people's predicament. An alien parasite known as Talmari had been introduced into our food supply by a major merchant. Talmari reproduce by taking over and altering their host's bodies. The merchant in question had been a common visitor and a presumed friend of our world, we did let him deliver our food after all. It turns out that he wanted the world to himself, and having its people gone he could have done just that. The parasite came in when he wanted some new, smarter, deadlier quarry to hunt; enough human intellect was left in the afflicted to make them challenging prey for him. He had even used his clout and influence to convince other Imperial authorities that their presence was not needed. Nathaniel, not being one to obey authority or even like merchants and nobles, ignored that order and began his investigation. Not only did he discover the man behind it but even the final clue in finding a cure. My world was saved, though sadly 20 percent of the population was beyond saving. The Inquisitor personally led the execution squads in giving those poor victims the Emperor's Mercy. In the aftermath, impressed with what I had accomplished, he offered me a place on his retinue. He was a man who had truly earned my respect, admiration, and gratitude, I did not hesitate for one second in agreeing to it, and I have never regretted it since. By the way we just finished with your shots, now for the blood withdrawal." Amara pulls out a large needle and Tsubaki faints at the sight of it. "Wonderful, it's so much easier to draw blood when people are unconscious." And she gets to work on the blood withdrawal.


	5. Chapter 5 Machine God, Set us Free

**Byzantium Inquisitorial Records**

**Name: Antonia Maria Ortega Sanchez (Toni)**

**Age: 28**

**Ordo: Xenos**

**Rank: Techpriestess**

**Homeworld: ****Dardanelle**

**Social Origin: Techpriestess**

**Classification: Forgeworld (Dedicated to Byzantium Conclave. Due to the extent of Byzantium's jurisdiction, and its location on the edge of Imperium Space surrounded by Xenos, it's easier just to let them have their own forgeworld.)**

**Expertise: Adeptus Mechanicus Rites**

**Assignment Level: Pi **

**Specialties: Maintenance, Xenos Tech (She hates it but she does know and understand it.)**

**Combat Proficiencies: Adeptus Mechanicus Tech, Secutor Training**

**Philosophy: Cult Mechanicus**

**Reputation: Talented if eccentric young Techpriestess **

**Operational Methods: Maintain equipment, technical support in combat situations, and destruction of all enemies of the Omnissiah.**

**Physical Description: The only part of her that can still be considered human would be her forehead and eyes. She is often seen enveloped in her red robe with covers up all of her implants. She is unusual in the fact that she is so heavily augmented at such a young age.**

**Bio: The daughter of two high ranking Techpriests, disaster struck early on in her life when her father went insane and began ripping the implants from his body, ranting about a dragon on Mars controlling them. The father was put down, with his very existence stricken from the records. Since Toni bore such a strong resemblance to him almost all of her body was replaced to cleanse her of his weak flesh. The experience strengthened her faith in the Omnissiah and led her to excel in her studies of the Omnissiah and his wonders. She impressed Nathaniel enough for him to take her on. **

**Personality: Complete devotion to the Cult Mechanicus, with absolutely no tolerance for Tech Heresy. She has a purely academic interest in Xenos technology, which she promptly destroys after studying and documenting it. She can be quite stubborn and even emotional for a Techpriestess, getting into heated arguments with her retinue members. She is annoyed and in turn annoys the members of her retinue, but they do care for each other. She will most often butt heads with Nathaniel, especially when it comes to the disrespect he will occasionally show his equipment. **

Tsubaki now found herself in Byzantium's armory, watching as the Techpriestess scoured every inch of what she had been informed was a Dardanelle Pattern Chimera. Tsubaki was actually fairly creeped out at how she was caressing the machine.

"It truly is a beautiful piece of work isn't it; personally I believe that my homeworld builds the best Chimeras."

"Why is that?"

"Chimeras are fast moving troop transports that can travel through any environment. The Dardanelle Pattern keeps that versatility, while adding a little extra durability."

"Wouldn't adding extra armor on a fast moving vehicle slow it down?"

"That is where our Chimera's truly shine, the Dardanelle pattern has a special engine that is far more powerful than the engine of other Chimeras easily compensating for the extra armor."

"Then why isn't the Dardanelle pattern seen throughout the Imperium?"

"They take much longer to make, and Dardanelle is the only forgeworld with the capability to construct the engines. That is why the Dardanelle Pattern Chimera is only used by the Byzantium Conclave."

"Why don't you share the method of how to use the engine with other Forgeworlds?"

"We don't know how to replicate it, the STC used was destroyed. We could take apart the equipment we use, but there is no guarantee we would be able to put it back together, it's too complex for us to safely do, we might lose access to the Dardanelle Pattern forever."

"Isn't it worth the risk?"

"No it isn't, like I said the creation of the Dardanelle Pattern takes longer than other patterns, its construction speed is appropriate for the Inquisitorial forces, but would be a liability for normal Imperial forces who need vehicles fast. When the logistics are involved there is simply no point to risking losing the Dardanelle Pattern forever, since it would only hurt Imperial war efforts. Plus I should bring up the fact that Dardanelle is the only forgeworld with the facilities capable of making the tougher metal the Dardanelle Pattern is made out of. Just like the engine we can't take it apart out of the risk of losing it forever, and that would undoubtedly be a sin against the Omnissiah. Our STC and facilities are quite limited; we have to make do with what we can. We have lost so much, we simply cannot lose anymore."

"What have you lost?"

"Knowledge, throughout the Millennia our knowledge has been lost. First the War with the Iron Men destroyed our knowledge, then the chaos of the Age of Strife destroyed even more, and when it looked like thinks were going to turn out okay, half of the Adeptus Mechanicus went rogue destroying much of what little we have left. It is our divine duty to preserve what little we have, and to rediscover what we have lost, by discovering the lost STC's." There is a tone of deep sadness to Toni's mechanical voice.

"How did you meet the Inquisitor?"

"It was 12 years ago; I was only 16 years old and already proving my worth. I was well ahead of my class, memorizing all the rites and performing them perfectly while my peers struggled. My mother is a Magos who is in charge of Dardanelle. When the Inquisitor asked for a young talented Techpriest who was not afraid to work with the Inquisition, my mother immediately volunteered me. It helps that I have always had an academic interest in Xenos tech and how to counter it. My mother has always had trouble dealing with me, ever since the incident when my father went crazy."

"What do you mean by go crazy?"

"When I was eight, he burst into our home one day, ranting like a lunatic, stripping his implants from his body. He was screaming about a dragon on Mars that was connected to us all, that not only fed on our souls, but resided in every piece of technology built by man. That the Adeptus Mechanicus, no, that the entire human race, was just its pawns, that this dragon was the true Omnissiah. He fell to the ground crying like a baby and he had to be dragged out. While carrying him away, he threw himself off of one of our catwalks into a series of gears; I heard he made quite the mess with his body." Toni was completely monotone telling this story.

The color had drained from Toni's face, especially at how casually she had talked about her father's death. "But isn't the God-Emperor just another form of the Omnissiah?"

"And that is why my father was just insane; everyone knows that the God-Emperor is the physical avatar of the Omnissiah, there is no dragon involved whatsoever. Now come, I need to instruct you in some of the various equipment you will be using."

Meanwhile on the Miss Liz, Methuselah is having a lunch with his Slann protégé. He is enjoying a cheeseburger and fries, a delicacy he had learned to enjoy on ancient Terra. Meanwhile Mara-Potek is having the same thing, with Nathaniel trying to teach her how to blend in human society when she is human form. It would also cut back on the amounts of insects and live small mammals she preferred, feeding the Saurus and Skink crewmen was enough of a hassle to feed.

"Why do humans cook their meat, it takes away the flavor?"

"It also purges their food of bacteria."

"Humans have weak stomachs." Mara-Potek reaches out with her long tongue and pulls it all into her mouth at once. "It doesn't even taste that good."

Methuselah just smiles, "I guess we all have different tastes, by the way there is something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes my lord."

"Please don't call me lord, despite what your people have come to believe over the millennia we Old Ones are not gods, or at least we shouldn't pretend to be gods."

"What about those who ascended to godhood in the warp?"

"They are no longer Old Ones; they have become psychic manifestations subject to the subconscious thoughts of all living beings, but especially humans. The Old One's I knew long ago who ascended to godhood long ago are long gone; the abominations that now sit in their place are cruel mockeries of what they once were. God's cannot be created from nothing, there must first be a base being that becomes the receptacle of their emotions, dreams, and thoughts. It may take millennia but eventually all will be corrupted by the chaos that resides in the hearts of all living beings. That is, unless, you slowly ascend to Godhood, manipulating the beliefs of those who will be your followers. That is the gambit the Emperor and I have currently put into play, hopefully his method will help him to pull it off without being corrupted. But I am on a tangent right now, what was your question?"

"I was reading in the texts you gave me about the C'Tan, and how they were ultimately betrayed and shattered by their Necron pawns. But there was one footnote that intrigued me about the C'Tan known as the Void Dragon, and how parts of him were able to escape being sealed up. One of those shards found its way to ancient Terra, how did you deal with it."

"I should have expanded upon that in those texts I wrote, but I did have to deal with it. However, I did not deal with it alone; most of the work was done by the Emperor in ancient Libya. After defeating and sealing the shard, I was able to seal it up in my laboratory underneath the Himalayas. With that shard under our control, we were able to boost mankind's technological development. We were foolish to believe we had defeated it. Every piece of technology mankind created and used fueled the Void Dragon, allowing him to grow in strength, exceeding his shard status. He absorbed a little piece of their souls with his technology, not enough for us to notice and kill the humans but enough to empower him. When he had gathered enough strength he broadcasted his Song of the dragon across human space, turning the Iron Men completely against humanity. The Emperor entered the labs, which he would soon claim as his, and pummeled the beast into submission, but by then it was too late and the deed had been done. I was able to do damage control, being away from the planet at the time, and I managed to save a few of the Iron Men, who would become the first Mechanatites, giving them the souls necessary to fight the manipulation of the Void Dragon, severing his control of them. I brought them to their current location and hid them there, ordering them to not reveal themselves until the time was right, and mankind had calmed down after the horrors of the uprising. To be completely honest, I am impressed that the Imperium is being as open minded as it is with them at this point."

"But what about the Void Dragon?"

"Well, after the Emperor had beaten him into submission, we realized it would be too risky to keep him on Terra. The chamber we had him in couldn't contain him anymore and as the Emperor took over my labs as his base of operations, having the Void Dragon right next to him would only cause problems. So during the Age of Strife we brought him to Mars and buried him deep within the Noctis Labyrinth in a specially sealed chamber. He still exerts some control over human technology, and the Adeptus Mechanicus in particular, but he is no longer a threat. Most Techpriests believe that the Emperor is the physical manifestation of the Omnissiah, and while they believe that the Void Dragon's influence is weakened. Though we have come to an understanding with the Void Dragon."

"Really, what understanding is that?"

"While he has regained a lot of his strength and intelligence, he is still just a shard and vulnerable to Necron attack. The Necrons have not forgotten that there were two shards of him still on the loose. Fortunately one was destroyed by Ferrus Manus, ironically a son of the Emperor who had defeated the Terran shard. But basically, we provide him with protection on Mars, and he continues to aid with human mastery over technology. The fact that a group of Necrons were obliterated while trying to trap him is proof enough that he needs us. And I do think he is happy with the arrangement. He no longer devours soul's whole, everytime a piece of flesh is replaced with machine; he gets a piece of a person's soul. This is more than enough to sustain him considering how large the Adeptus Mechanicus is, and how prevalent these prosthetics are in the Imperium."

"But isn't that dangerous for the humans?"

"As long as they don't completely give up all of their flesh, they are fine and safe."

"It sounds like you and the Emperor have this all planned out."

"For the most part, we still have had a few surprises along the way, and our current plan is plan B, especially since he wasn't able to fully reconnect Terra to the webway, but we're getting there. I am still upset with Magnus for his idiocy, his little stunt stranded me in a difficult to navigate portion of the webway as the Heresy broke out. By the time I got out it was too late to make a difference."

"Who severed Terra from the webway in the first place?"

"That would be me, the webway was infested with Necrons and Enlsavers, and I had to save myself on a backwater world no one cared about. Since I was stranded on Terra, I devoted my free time in slowly pushing the evolution of the primates I found there toward their current form, but that is another story for another time.


	6. Chapter 6 Touching the mind of God

_**(This chapter will include a brief cameo for a character originally conceived by **__**mr I hate znt nobles kill em**__**, for a radical rival for Nathaniel. He is basically a creepy evil psyker Inquisitor who has no issues using his telepathic abilities for his own selfish, dark and twisted ends, with an unhealthy obsession with the Eldar. I have this idea in my head of representing everything that can go wrong with an Inquisitor, radical philosophy, abuse of power, overly cruel and twisted behavior for the sake causing pain and anguish, and no respect for anyone's life except his own. I hope to make good use of him later. If anyone else has any character ideas of your own that you would like to share or you think would make a good edition to the over arching story, I would like to hear about them.)**_

**Byzantium Inquisitorial Records**

**Name: Jasmine Al-Amin**

**Age: 25**

**Ordo: Xenos**

**Rank: Astropath**

**Homeworld: Tallarn**

**Social Origin: Hawadi Alliance**

**Classification: Civilized/Desert World**

**Expertise: Communication/Strategic Planning/Divination**

**Assignment Level: Epsilon **

**Specialties: Astral Telepathy (Primary) Divination (Secondary) Pyromancy (Tertiary)**

**Combat Proficiencies: Only member of retinue not trained in some form of hand to hand combat**

**Philosophy: Anomolian Beholders**

**Reputation: Reliable Astropath**

**Operational Methods: A very clear support role, advising Inquisitor Clark with grand strategy, divining the enemies actions, keeping the communication channel open, and if need be she can burn those who want to harm her to a crisp.**

**Physical Description: Slim and petite, she doesn't eat much. She wears the full green robes of her profession, usually with a hood over her head and a veil across her face when she is out in the field; she claims it makes her more mysterious looking. She always wears a blindfold around her eyes. She has also dyed her hair to be the same color of her robes and blindfold. She has extensive wrinkles, an aftereffect of the soul binding process. **

**Bio: Taken from her homeworld at an early age, upon arriving at Terra she was immediately put into the Astropath program. She had strong powers but lacked the will necessary to withstand the forces of the warp on her own. She quickly absorbed everything they taught her, impressing her teachers enough that she was put up to the soul binding process at the young age of 17. Upon the completion of the issue she was shipped off to the Eastern Fringe, where she got taken in by Inquisitor Clark as a member of his retinue. His previous Astropath had sadly been devoured by a Baktu. **

**Personality: Jasmine has a calm, cold, analytical mind, with a few soft sides; she has a love for plush animals and drinking tea with her friends. She can look at a scenario from many different perspectives and help guide Nathaniel down the right path. She has a sixth sense for danger that Nathaniel has always found useful. Despite her young age she can be very wise, tempering the passion of Nathaniel enough so he can think things through whenever he loses himself. She is also a very moral person and is always the first to voice he distaste of Nathaniel's actions when she feels they cross the line. She does not like Methuselah at all, even surpassing Melissa in that regard, claiming that every time he looks into his mind she only see's sleazy womanizing greedy thoughts. She has a suspicion that he's hiding something from everyone but so far she hasn't been able to dig that deep into his psyche. **

Jasmine is showing Tsubaki the astropathic choir of Byzantium, and all the astropaths working together to keep it up. The room they are in is a large dorm, with the roof painted like the starry sky. The choir takes up most of the room, forcing Jasmine and Tsubaki to observe from a platform.

"Do you know that this is one of the largest astropathic choirs in the Eastern Fringe, most others have been lost to Xenos like the Tyranids and Tau? We are like a last candle in the darkness, surrounded by enemies on all sides with all the others being snuffed out."

"Well that's kind of depressing."

"If Byzantium fell, communication with the eleven sectors we oversee would become far more difficult, and one by one everything would be snuffed out by the Xenos."

"Why is this only one in the region?"

"This is one of the best spots for one; since it's so important it makes sense to put it into one of the most heavily fortified planets. All of the other worlds and sectors are very much spread out, making defense difficult. Since we are right in the middle, it makes a good centralized location."

"Are there other Imperial bases around?"

"Of course, each sector has its own Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy forces, though we have become a quite thin in that regard. With so many threats attacking the Imperium, our forces have slowly been taken away to fight in those campaigns, leaving us vulnerable. The Imperial authorities do not view our Xenos neighbors as any threat, at least not to them. It is quite different here on the front lines. There is talk of a fourth sphere expansion from the Tau, Necron expansions from both the Horkhesh and Sautekh Dynasties, increased Dark Eldar raids into what they consider a vulnerable target, rumors of a massive Ork Waaaaaagh tearing its way through the Sentradi Hegemony and heading for the Drake Sector. There is a minor alien power that is currently on the rise, the Hordrey. They take prisoners from other races and genetically engineer them to fill out various roles, from miners to soldiers to cattle. They have become very aggressive recently with the discovery that humans work very well with their experiments. Even the Paratain Craftworld has become more aloof and hostile, due to the actions of a certain Inquisitor. Before we could rely on them in certain situations and against common foes, but now that isn't even guaranteed. I suspect one of the reasoning's behind making him an Inquisitor Lord was the hope that all of the extra paperwork would keep him busy and mellow him out. "

"They hate Inquisitor Clark don't they?"

"And Nathaniel hates them, with a passion. Most Puritans would agree with the radicals in this regard that it's for the best not to go around whacking the hornets' nest, especially when the hornets' nest keeps the wasps away and leave you alone. But he had to have his revenge, and while he received praise for his piety and skill, he alienated and enraged a valuable asset. When they retaliated and killed 350,000 humans, I was there when the then Mistress Agatha gave him the tongue lashing of a lifetime, about his reckless disregard for the needs of the Imperium in the region letting his own feelings get in the way and ruining a delicate balance of power. Nathaniel responded by calling her loyalty into question, and whether or not she had grown soft in her old age. They haven't really been on good terms with each other sense then. She was his masters second and most important master, he used to look up to her as a respected grandmother."

"Inquisitor Clark does not show proper respect to his elders?"

"Nathaniel doesn't show respect to anyone who doesn't live up to his standards. He has many Puritan allies to protect him, like Master O'Peak and Inquisitor Lord Lankester Karras, appreciating his aggressive and active approach to handling the Xenos. Even a rival of his, Inquisitor Evangeline Marie Bellerose would come to his defense in most situations. They don't like each other, but they have learned to respect and appreciate each other. But if he goes too far, or they discover something damning about his past, then the wolves would descend and tear him apart."

"How bad was his past?"

"Really bad, he doesn't like anyone but himself to share the full details, which I am sure he will with you one day, but he spent ten years in Commorragh. Even ten days in Commorragh would be too much for most humans. Something happened there, something he feels great shame for and strives to keep a secret, living in fear of the day when it becomes public knowledge. I don't know what it is, but I do have a talent for reading people, and it's pretty obvious that whatever happened there could ruin him, I suspect it has something to do with either the Tau or the Eldar, considering his obsession with their destruction."

"Let's move on to a less dark subject, is it true you met the God-Emperor?"

Jasmine smiles at this, "Indeed, the creation of an astropath requires us to be brought before him and have him reshape our binds, to soul bind us to him."

"What is it like touching the mind of God?" Tsubaki sounds very hopeful about learning what it's like to be close with the Emperor.

"It was absolutely the most terrifying and traumatic experience of my entire existence. I still wake up shivering in fear with nightmares over the incident. There are some days when I wish that I had never been born. Having your soul bound is probably one of the most terrifying and traumatic experiences one could go through outside of Commorragh. I lost my eyes to the process, underneath this green bandage are just two empty eye sockets."

The look of youthful optimism on Tsubaki's face is replaced with horror. Even though Jasmine can't see it directly she senses that she has just shattered one of the girl's misconceptions.

"Come on Tsubaki, enough of this, I have to get you over to Margaret who wants to test out your physical abilities, I'll put Amara on standby for the inevitable injuries."

Nathaniel left the rejuvenation chamber, feeling younger than ever. Looking in the mirror he looked like his 18 year old self again. He was wearing his green and blue Tianese hanfu. "Of course Melissa would grab this for me." He has a smile on his face as he heads out and towards the Byzantium Inquisitors Lounge, where Inquisitors would come, have a drink, and relax. He would have some fun for a few hours, allowing his retinue more time to attend to their duties. Nathaniel is smiling at all of the strange looks the people in the hallways are giving him. It doesn't help that he is wearing his Mantanyan cowboy hat with this fancy outfit. It wasn't his fault he had so many Tianese outfits, Inquisitor Wei had originally done the clothes shopping for him, and she only got him Tianese outfits. By the time he was on his own, he was used to wearing them, though he knew how to mix things up with his suits as well. It also helped that every time he visited New Tian they showered him with presents. They had not forgotten that he was instrumental in saving them and finding them a new home. They had even built a small mansion for him to retire at. In fact, this particular outfit had been a personal outfit from the planetary governor himself. He had also worn an Alban kilt around Byzantium one time, a gift from Angus, and no one seemed to be distracted by that. He entered the lounge and discovered that while it wasn't crowded, there was a good turn out with a lot of familiar faces, he waved to them and headed over to the bar, where he discovered Master O'Peak drinking some whiskey and flirting with the pretty female bar tender. Nathaniel walks on over and sits down next to him.

"Careful Angus, this girl is young enough to be your granddaughter."

Inquisitor O'Peak looks over and recognizes Nathaniel. "I see that you've finished lad, ya definitely look much young, and that rejuvenation chamber is no doubt a wonder. What will ya have, my treat."

"My usual", Nathaniel could always rely on Angus O'Peak to buy him a drink.

"One Mojito lass, extra mint. By that way, that's a fancy outfit you got on, did Huian give it to you."

"No, the New Tian governor did, that world has kind of adopted me. One of these days I should wear that fancy kimono I got, see how many heads I turn with that. But I do find Tianese fashions to be very comfortable, even if I look like I am wearing my bathrobe to the average viewer."

"Speaking of New Tian, we got a new Inquisitor from there; she will be under your jurisdiction. Hey Jun, come on over, I have someone you need to meet."

The young woman walks over, appearing to be in her early twenties with a smile on her face. The most striking thing to Nathaniel was the strong similarity she bore to Chun in appearance, which only opens up the wound of losing her. She bows to Angus and says, "You called for me Master O'Peak."

"Indeed, I have Inquisitor Lord Nathaniel Clark here with me, he'll be overseeing you." Jun's eyes light up as she fervently bows to Nathaniel.

"It is an honor to meet you my Lord, upon New Tian you are held in the highest regard, along with your former teacher and adopted mother Inquisitor Wei."

**Translated from Tianese to Low Gothic for your convenience. **_There is no need to bow young one, I am happy to hear that the people of New Tian remember my old teacher so fondly. I also try to remember the good times with her._

_If you don't mind me saying Lord, I expected you to look a bit older; I wasn't even born when the original Tian fell._

That makes Nathaniel feel old. _I have recently undergone a rejuvenation treatment, I am actually 56. I can't serve the Emperor properly if I am not in peak physical condition._

_I understand my lord; I hope to meet with your expectations._

_If your skills are as potent as your beauty, I doubt you will have any trouble._ Jun blushes at this compliment, smiling at him in return.

"While I am glad to see the two of you getting along, it's kind of rude to speak to yourselves privately in a different language when there's another person present who doesn't understand it." They both suddenly remember that Master O'Peak is still there.

"Indeed, well it was a pleasure to meet you Jun, I am sure we will work well together."

"I have no doubt about that Inquisitor Lord Clark." She gives him one last smile before she walks away.

"Isn't she a little bit young for you lad?" Angus has a wry smile on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, besides I'm not that old." Nathaniel is the one who is blushing now.

"Anyway I got the files here of the Inquisitors you will be in charge of supervising now that you are an Inquisitor Lord." Angus pulls out a stack of data slates from his satchel, Jun's is on top.

"She's the youngest and least experienced of the group, getting the position after you got promoted to Inquisitor Lord." He looks at her full name, in standard Tianese fashion, her family name was first. "Lin Jun, or Jun Lin for the Low Gothic naming conventions, it says here that her master was Inquisitor Turpin. Good, Inquisitor Turpin is a good man, a strong Puritan." Nathaniel continues to look through the various names, having no objections to any of them, until he comes to the last one. "You can't be serious; I have to deal with HIM". Nathaniel see's the name of Achilles Troy, a long time rival of his. Nathaniel had brought charges against him in the past of being a xenophile, but somehow he kept slipping away.

"I know the two of you have your differences."

"The first time we met, it was on a Freeport, and he loudly proclaimed my identity to all those present to draw attention away from himself after cheating a Sentradi and causing a commotion."

"You got out just fine."

"I was nearly killed, and his only excuse was that he was sure I would make it."

"You see, this is the perfect set up, you can keep an eye on him for us, and we know you will do it due to how much you hate him."

"So you also suspect him of xenophilia."

"Suspect, but since he's an Inquisitor we need more than suspicion."

Meanwhile on the on the Inquisitorial Blackship, The Myrmidon, Achilles is cursing up a storm. He stands at 5ft 6 inches, with greasy unwashed black hair, yellow rotting teeth, scraggly unkempt beard, a foul body odor indicating that he has not bathed for a week or so, one eye larger than the other, and he walks with a limp. His face is almost skeletal in appearance, with him not being an active eater. He wears a simple black robe with Inquisitor symbols on it. His private study is filled with Eldar artifacts and books dealing with the Eldar. On a shelf he has a collection of exotic female Eldar statues, all in highly suggestive poses, which alone would be enough to damn him in the eyes of the Inquisition and the Eldar. "They must suspect me of heresy; there is no other explanation for this decision. Briseis, you whimpering slave girl, get in here now." She walked in; she was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, long black hair, and dark blue eyes. She wore a suggestive outfit with an iron collar around her neck.

"You called my lord."

"Yes, I have just received a bit of disturbing news and I will need some comforting tonight, go to my chambers and wait me there."

"My lord, I really don't feel like comforting you tonight."

Furious, Achilles uses his mental powers to take control of her body, forcing her to pick up a knife and put it over her heart, ready to have it stabbed into her chest. With tears bursting Briseis begs for mercy. "I am sorry my lord, it wasn't my place to question you."

Achilles smiles and lets her go, but not before altering her mind a bit to make her more submissive. "I am sorry that you force me to be so cruel to you, but it's for your own good. It was your father who decided to have trade relations with the Tau, making you guilty by association. I had every right to kill you then and there for heresy, but I spared your life. All I asked for in return was your blind obedience, my dear you are not a person anymore you are a slave, my property. This is atonement for the sins of your father." He has a gentle tone to his voice now.

"Of course my lord, forgive my impudence." Now completely under his control again, she heads off to his chambers to await his arrival. Smiling Achilles walks over to the desk and picks up an image of an Eldar Farseer by the name of Selena, who he had some twisted plans for. "You may be free now my beauty, but in the end everyone sees things my way. And no one, not even Nathaniel, will stand in my way."

Meanwhile back on Byzantium Nathaniel gets a chill running down his spine.

"Are you alright lad?" Angus asks.

"I'm fine, it was just a chill, I am sure it's nothing."


	7. Chapter 7 Never Retreat, Never Surrender

_**(Sorry for the tardiness of this chapter, but life is getting crazy. More of Achilles' back-story, more mythological references, with appropriate deviations for this story.) **_

**Byzantium Inquisitorial Records**

**Name: Margaret Cromwell Churchill **

**Age: 36**

**Ordo: Xenos**

**Rank: Inquisitorial Bodyguard/Stormtrooper Liaison**

**Homeworld: Albion**

**Social Origin: Factory Worker**

**Classification: Hive World**

**Expertise: Leading Stormtroopers in the field, strategic advisor, training retinue, protecting Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark. **

**Assignment Level: Rho **

**Specialties: Imperial and Xenos Weaponry, Xenos weaknesses, Xenos strategies and tactics**

**Combat Proficiencies: Expert knowledge of all Inquisitorial Stormtrooper equipment and vehicles, Stormtrooper hand to hand combat, Albion Fencing, Demolition**

**Philosophy: Amalathian**

**Reputation: Dedicated and zealous Stormtrooper**

**Operational Methods: Protecting Inquisitor Clark in the field while advising him, leading squads of Stormtroopers on his orders to engage the enemy. Keeps up the attack and will only grudgingly retreat if she's the only one left. **

**Physical Description: A tall and well muscled woman, she has long red hair, emerald green eyes, and very pale skin with freckles, often mistaken for being from Alba by those who know Inquisitor O'Peak. She is often seen wearing stormtrooper carapace armor, even when off duty. She burns easily and will often keep her helmet and mask on when she lands on a world that is hostile to one of her complexion. **

**Bio: Born into the polluted and smoggy hive world of Albion, she decided from an early age that her future awaited her amongst the stars with the Imperial Guard. At first things went well, with her serving with distinction during the Falklands System Crusade against the Tau, until she killed her Commissar for cowardice. On the day of the execution she had her life pardoned by Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark who was aiding in the Crusade against the Tau. Impressed with her nerves of steel and dedication to the Imperial cause he decreed that her penance would be to join the Inquisition as a Stormtrooper and serve in his retinue. She easily passed the Stormtrooper training and has been by his side ever since. **

**Personality: Margaret has a short temper, a sharp tongue, nerves of steel and unswerving dedication to the Imperial Creed. She can test the patience of those in her retinue at times but they do care for each other. She has a love of battle and of killing the enemies of the Emperor, which has often led her into very dangerous situations where she has nearly died due to carelessness. Somehow she always manages to come out on top relatively unscathed, even if everyone around her is killed. She is a health and exercise nut, often seen running laps around five in the morning, ships time, trying to get people to join her. When it comes to training she has a very hands on approach, bordering on madness, unashamedly shooting at her students in order to motivate them and simulate a live fire exercise at the same time. **

Tsubaki was running for her life on the obstacle course, it wasn't too difficult, a lot of jumping, running, climbing, and dodging of obstacles, it was what she had been trained to do since birth. Her problem came in with the crazy woman with the lasgun shooting at her trying to "motivate her". Margaret claimed that the weapon was on a very low setting, meaning the worst thing it could do to her is give her a nasty burn, but Tsubaki wasn't taking any chances. She completed the course by rope climbing up a three story wall and pressing the button on top.

"Excellent work kid, I didn't have to singe you once, I got Melissa several times when she first joined our retinue."

"I have trained from an early age to handle athletic endeavors, though we usually don't use weapons to motivate us."

"You would have been fine, just a few burns here and there, nothing too bad. Now come on down, let's take a break you've earned it." They both grab a glass of water and sit down.

"Margaret, so far everyone has told me how they met the Inquisitor, how did you meet him?"

Margaret smiles at this, "Well, it happened a few years back, during a Tau invasion of the small and isolated Falklands system."

**18 years ago**

Margaret and the 182nd Albion were pinned down by heavy Tau firepower, they had brought out their crisis and broadside suits, along with a giant monstrosity identified as a "riptide" battlesuit. From the sky Tau bombers are raining death from above. The firepower they were unleashing was blasting apart their tanks, artillery, and their trenches, the Commissar overseeing them was getting nervous. Margaret is in the trench right next to her commander and commissar.

"We need to withdraw now, staying here would not do the Imperium any good, we need to move to a better more defensible position." He's yelling this at the commander.

"But I thought our orders were to die standing and hold the line, that's what we do best."

"It would be wasteful to die here; we can die standing somewhere else and have it be more productive and useful to the Imperium."

The commander thinks about it for a few minutes as the incoming fire becomes fiercer, getting dangerously close to the command trench. "I will trust your judgment in this Commissar, if we cannot accomplish anything meaningful for the Emperor, there is no point in staying around here.

In a furious rage Margaret turns her lasgun upon the Commissar and blasts him in the skull, killing him immediately. "Don't listen to him commander, can't you see he's actually a Tau spy? Come on, we can beat them back, we just need to be more aggressive." The entire regiment looks horrified as Margaret grabs the regimental flag, climbs out of the trench, and begins waving it around. "Over here you blue skinned pansies, come and face the might of the God Emperor." With that she holds her flag in one hand picks up her lasgun with the other and begins firing away at the Tau, who suddenly stop to gawk at the strange sight. The distance and armor of the battle suits made her weapon useless, but she still kept firing away. "Come on you cowards, can't you see that the righteous fury of the Emperor has stunned them, now is our chance to strike them down, for the Emperor." The regiment is just as perplexed as the Tau at her behavior, not able to do anything but stare at her. Finally, the Tau commander decides to handle this, broadcasting his voice out, he tries to make her see reason.

"Guela, I am Shas'O'Sacea'Kovash'Shi'Kais, there is no point in continuing your resistance, surrender now and you have my word that you will be shown mercy."

The regiment, even the commander begins to consider the offer while Margaret keeps at it. "Surrender, children of Albion never surrender, we will fight you in the trenches, we shall fight you on the landing zones, we shall fight you in the fields and in the streets of our cities, we shall fight you from our fortresses built like the hills, we shall never surrender to the likes of you."

"Have it your way Guela, perhaps your comrades will be more open to my offer with you out of the way." The Tau aims his burst cannon at Margaret, ready to strike her down, but before he can get his shot off a heavy barrage blows him away. The 183rd Albion had arrived to save the day, with their aircraft easily handling the Tau bombers. Now with a renewed vigor, both regiments pushed forward catching the Tau off guard and shattering their line. Margaret stands vindicated in her actions."

**Present**

"What happened to you next?" Tsubaki's eyes are filled with wonder at this story.

"I was brought up on charges of insubordination and the killing of a Commissar, I was set to be executed at high noon."

"How did you get out of it?"

"Inquisitor Clark was on the world aiding with the war against the Tau, intrigued by the rumors he had heard about me, he came to speak to me personally. Upon hearing my side of the story, he commuted my sentence from execution to community service, alongside the forces of the Inquisition. In the end, I stand vindicated, if we had retreated our brothers in sisters in the 183rd would have seen our cowardice and most likely fired upon us. By killing the Commissar and going on that rampage and speech, I bought enough time for reinforcements to arrive and to win the day. It was at that moment I realized that the God-Emperor was always on my side, and as long as I trust in him, no serious harm shall come to me.

Meanwhile in the lounge, Nathaniel is looking over Achilles' bio with Master O'Peak, wanting to clarify a few things about what little he knew of him. "His mother Thetis was from the planet Troy, hence his lastname. She married his father, the Governor of Myrmidia, who rejected his own son because he was a psyker. He never referred to his son by his name, only calling him "it" and "that thing". His mother loved him enough to use her influence to protect him from the Black Ships of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. He grew up a lonely and abused child, whose only source of comfort was his mother. During his teenage years a group of Eldar from the Craftworld Paratain attacked his world with the sole intention of killing some of the planetary nobility. Achilles was hiding in the throne room as he watched Farseer Selena slay his father. She would have killed him but the sudden interference of Inquisitor Chiron of Centaurus, who drove Farseer Selena off before she could deliver the final blow. Inquisitor Chiron took the boy under his tutelage, teaching him how to control his psychic abilities without the need to send him to Terra. He performed admirably during his years with Chiron, and for most of his early career. He was a brilliant if eccentric and unorthodox Inquisitor, though many were disturbed by his unhealthy fascination with the Eldar. Upon the world of Troy, the homeworld of his mother, he discovered that his Uncle Priam Troy, Governor of Troy, was dealing with the Tau. He went on a bloody rampage against the traitors and the Tau, falling victim to a new kind of weapon that was meant to completely disable him, but only managed to hit him in the left heel affecting most of his left leg. No amount of Imperial medicine can reduce the damage and he has walked with a limp ever since. As compensation he took his cousin Briseis as his personal slave, with the Inquisition now believing they are having sexual relations…." Nathaniel read that line over and over several times, "He is having sex with his cousin?"

"We suspect." Angus's face is getting quite red. "Inbreeding and marrying cousins isn't uncommon amongst Imperial nobility."

"I can still find it disturbing and unnatural, but enough of this, I have had enough of Achilles' past, I will force myself to read the rest later."

"Achilles wasn't too different from you before the Troy incident, something happened there that changed him, his report on the incident was woefully inadequate."

"Perhaps, but we can deal with that later." Nathaniel looks up from the file and calls over to the barmaid. "I would like another Mojito please."

Meanwhile on the Craftworld Paratain, the Farseers of the world are in the middle of discussing their latest readings into the future.

"That Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark continues to be a thorn in the side of regional stability, his actions will cause great upheaval, we should stop him." A very old male Farseer says this.

"Nathaniel is not one you can easily manipulate, as my mother discovered the hard way. She described him as a spanner in the works, all of our plans fall apart whenever he is involved. My mother had a theory that daemon possession somehow made him harder for us to predict, especially since the daemon was a minion of she who thirsts. Right now it would be best to leave him alone, his obsession is with the Tau and their new Necrons allies, let them deal with Nathaniel, if we mess with him now our Craftworld will be put in danger. Besides, I have other plans involving him, not involving a direct attack." This is Farseer Trianna, daughter of Farseer Marltona.

"What plans do you have in mind, young one?" The oldest female Farseer asks this; soon she would go to the Dome of the Crystal Seers.

"A ranger friend of mine has begun to manipulate someone close to him, we will be able to strike at him through her."

"How is this possible?"

"He let her go off on a personal retreats retreat not too long ago, for personal research and study. She met my ranger at a Freeport, I don't want to disclose the full details about how they stay in contact, but let's just say Inquisitor Clark will never find out until its too late."

Farseer Selena is deep in thought; not even paying attention to the plotting going on, Trianna notices this. "What's wrong Selena, normally you are all for these convoluted schemes?"

"My readings are foggy and unclear; my path is hidden in darkness. Only one thing remains certain to me, an old failure, Inquisitor Achilles."


	8. Chapter 8 A Beautiful Mind

_**(Thank you so much for the wait, these past few weeks has been hectic. I have also had some trouble with writing this chapter, with it going over many revisions during the process. Hopefully I have worked out the problems I saw earlier. After looking at new fluff from the 6**__**th**__** edition Tau codex, some minor retconning is in order for this story. The Third Sphere Expansion has recently come to an end a few years ago, shortly before Nathaniel took in Melissa, with the Imperium now happy that they can focus on other battlefields. The Tau are still infiltrating Imperial worlds using their recent acquisitions from the other side of the Damocles Gulf. Inquisitor Clark is busy stamping out the Tau influence as fast as he can, but he is getting more desperate as time goes by and the Tau influence is growing. The Sautekh Dynasty has moved westward, cutting off the Realm of Ultramar to its direct connection with the Tau Empire. A merc regiment of the Imperial Guard originally conceived by Marticuss will make a verbal cameo, their own story will come in time.)**_

**Byzantium Inquisitorial Records**

**Name: Deepal Clark (Adopted last name from Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark)**

**Age: 26**

**Ordo: Xenos**

**Rank: Sage/Savant (A unique natural born Sage, no imperial meddling involved in development of abilities.)**

**Homeworld: Kali (Renamed after St. Kali, martyred during the Age of Apostasy fighting against Vandire's minions in the Ultima Segmentum.)**

**Social Origin: Untouchable Caste (Discarded from Kali's Brahmin (Religious Nobility) caste for what was perceived as an unacceptable mutation.)**

**Classification: Shrine/Agri World **

**Expertise: Information Storage, Research, Battlefield Calculations**

**Assignment Level: Omicron **

**Specialties: Extensive knowledge of various Xenos, Logistics, Strategy and Planning**

**Combat Proficiencies: Tianese Martial Arts (Taught by the Inquisitor) Basic proficiency in Inquisitorial Weaponry (Taught by Margaret, uses her innate abilities to improve her aim and timing of attacks.)**

**Philosophy: Seculos Attendous (Only Radical in Nathaniel's retinue, under his supervision.)**

**Reputation: The most mistrusted member of Nathaniel's retinue to the Conclave at large. Her usefulness, and protection granted by Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark, has led to her getting away with saying quite a few blasphemous things. The girl is otherwise quite naturally talented, and thus a legitimately valuable asset. **

**Operational Methods: Usually stays next to Nathaniel, predicting enemy movements alongside Jasmine's divination. She can easily hold her own in combat, calculating her attacks perfectly to cause maximum damage to the enemy. **

**Physical Description: Very light brown skin with long black hair, her most distinguishing feature are her silver eyes, which are seen as a mutation, albeit a very minor and insignificant one to most Imperials. Out in the field she wears carapace armor, while usually wears a long dress, while going barefoot. **

**Bio: Initially born into her planets ruling caste, she was cast out when her mutation was discovered. Relegated to the mutants of the Dalit caste, her first years of life were very hard. The only reason she survived was because her family guaranteed she stayed alive to properly atone for her wrongdoing in her past life. (Ecclesiarchial teachings on Kali deviate substantially from Imperial norm, though not enough to be deemed heretical. They believe humans are born into various castes based on their deeds in their past life. When they have lived a virtuous life as a member of the Brahmin caste they finally join with the God-Emperor.) Her life completely changed when she and her natural savant nature was discovered by Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark. Believing that he had discovered someone with a divinely created mutation and miraculous ability, her inborn savant nature, he took her in. To him she is proof that the Emperor has spread himself throughout the entirety of humanity. She became a critical part of his retinue, growing and perfecting her skills under his tutelage. **

**Personality: Friendly to those she is close too; she is sarcastic and condescending to everyone else. She is never afraid to speak her mind, or share her beliefs. If it wasn't for the Inquisitors protection she would have been burned as a heretic years ago. Being branded as an unholy abomination by her family and subjected to protracted suffering as a child, she had gained serious doubts about the divinity of the Emperor, even though Nathaniel assures her that the Emperor made her the way she is for a reason. While she doesn't really get along with his Ardentite beliefs, she is deeply loyal to him. She spends most of her free time reading and writing. **

Deepal and Tsubaki were in Byzantium's Cathedral, Tsubaki was taking in the beauty while Deepal just had a bored look on her face.

"This cathedral has such beautiful imagery, and that dome above us is so huge. The temples and shrines on New Kyoto were quite beautiful, especially in the capital, but they were nothing compared to this grandeur." Her voice was echoing in the massive room. "Who are those babies being held by the women?"

"The babies are the primarchs, and the women represent the worlds that served as their mothers." An old priest had snuck up behind them. "Who are you with child?"

"I am an apprentice of Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark. It is an honor to meet you sir."

The old priest gives her a warm smile which fades away when his attention once again turns on Deepal, recognizing her signature silver eyes. "That must make you Deepal, the natural born savant of Nathaniel's. I have heard some interesting things about you. Your master may tolerate your heresy, but you better watch what you say while you are in this holy place."

"What, will the Emperor smite me where I stand?"

"I would not tempt fate if I were you girl." The old priest turns to Tsubaki. "Pay no mind to what she says child, keep your faith in the Emperor pure." With that he walks off to his own private quarters.

Tsubaki has a sunned look on her face, "You don't believe in the God Emperor?"

"I believe he was a very powerful man who existed and formed the Imperium, I believe he is the focal point of the astronomicon, but I don't believe he is a God, even more importantly, I think that belief in the God-Emperor is holding mankind back. I don't believe that the Emperor plays any part in mankind's evolution, like our master believes, but I do believe that his servants have too much power over the lives of those deemed different."

"How can you believe this?"

"When I was a young girl, I was born into the ruling castes of my world, the religious ruling elite. My unnatural silver eyes, deemed a mutation, got me thrown out of my family and my castes into the lowest levels of society. Even worse, it was deemed that I had been such a vile person in my past life, which my family had to go out of their way to punish me in this life, for my own good. So not only did I grow up with the social outcasts, but my family routinely showed up to increase my misery and remind me that I was worthless."

"Reincarnation isn't a part of ecclesial teachings."

"Normally no, but on my world they practice an approved variation of Emperor Worship, where reincarnation is featured heavily, live a good life in the Brahmin caste, you join with the Emperor upon your death. Since I was a mutant born into the Brahmin caste, it was deemed that I had done unbelievably wicked things, to be born into the nobility only to have it taken away from me. My world may be different, but all across the Imperium you will find such corruption and cruelty rampart amongst the God Emperor's priests."

"But the harshness is necessary to guarantee the survival of the species."

"You may believe that, I know the Nathaniel believes that, but I don't, there has to be a better way."

"My world also had a caste system, which oddly enough I was never a part of. We Shinobi performed a vital function on my world; we are the secret police who hide in the shadow to deal with threats to Imperial rule. In a society that valued honor we had none, doing what was necessary to ensure Imperial rule, we didn't even have family names in order to prevent bringing shame upon our families with our acts. But we did what we had to because it was our duty to the Emperor, the duty he had given us. I am sure the Emperor has always had a plan for you."

"I don't share your faith kid; I don't think there is any grand plan. This universe is just filled with senseless cruelty and hardship, the only thing that keeps me going is my loyalty to Nathaniel."

"How exactly did you two meet each other?"

**Eighteen years ago, on the planet of Kali**

As usual, Deepal was scrounging around trying to find food in the slums of Kali City. The other mutants of the slums did their best to ignore her, since association with her often brought unwanted pain. She got a little food a day but it was never enough. Using her abilities she decides to analyze the area to see if there is any chance to find something to eat. Realizing that there is nothing to scrounge up, she heads on down to the creek on the edge of the slums to beg for scraps, perhaps there would be someone there who would take pity on her. Making the necessary calculations in her head to avoid a confrontation she manages to reach her favorite spot on the bridge leading from the spaceport to the city, she could often garner the pity of off worlders, especially if she played her cards right. She gets in her favorite spot, and puts her best sad needy face on. It wasn't difficult, she was quite needy, and she just had to get some food before her daily beating. She noticed that a big cloud of dust was being stirred up down the road, indicating a large group. They were being carried in open top trucks; she saw many men and women in uniforms with a stylized I and skull symbol on their armor. They were wearing masks over their faces. One man stuck out, wearing a fancy suit favored by off worlders, with a wide brimmed hat. On his neck tie was the same symbol she saw on the soldiers uniforms. He looked very uncomfortable, that suit must have been very uncomfortable in this heat, and she couldn't even imagine how the soldiers would be feeling. One of the man's distinguishing features was his collection of scars, which covered his face and hands, and presumably were spread out across his entire body, he must have been tortured sometime in the past. Thinking him to be some important official she immediately set out to grab his attention, pretending to have a lame leg and holding out her begging dish letting out a pathetic whimper. The man stops orders the vehicle to stop, once it does he gets out and walks over to her, he holds out her begging dish with an expectant look on her face.

"You leg is not lame, you might be able to trick gullible merchants and bureaucrats but nothing can get past an Inquisitor."

"If you knew I was faking, why did you stop?"

"Because there is a lot more to you than a starving urchin." He gets down to eye level and looks her directly in the eyes. "You know child, they say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and you have some pretty silver eyes."

"I have never heard anyone call my eyes lovely before, and obscene mutation definitely but not pretty."

"That's not the only thing different about you, you see the world differently than others, you are always analyzing your surroundings and making calculations in your head, mentally multitasking when many humans need to focus completely on the most simplistic tests."

"How do you know that?" This genuinely caught Deepal off guard. The mysterious man gives her a warm smile.

"Technically speaking, like you I am a mutant, though my abilities are different than yours. You are the rarest of rares, a natural born savant. It would be a waste to leave you to wallow in persecution on this world, when your talents could be put too much greater use."

"Will you take me away from this hell?"

The man chuckles at this, "Believe me child, this is hardly hell. And if you come with me you will face hardships and horrors you could have never imagined before, terrors from your worst nightmares, but through it all, I will watch your back, in the same way I know you will have mine."

Deepal now has tears in her eyes, "please, take me with you, I don't care what nightmares await me, I have no future here."

The man smiles at her, "My name is Inquisitor Nathaniel Clark, what is yours?"

"I am Deepal, just Deepal."

"Well Deepal, come with me, and I will help you find your place in this universe." He sticks out his hand, and wiping the tears from her eyes she takes it.

**Back to Byzantium**

"He truly is a great man, isn't he?" Tsubaki is tearing up now.

"Nathaniel can be a ruthless, uncompromising, rebellious, and obsessed cold blooded killer, when it comes to Xenos there is no word known as mercy in his vocabulary, but he does have genuine compassion for his fellow man, and believes that mankind's best days are ahead of it. The Brahmin of my world were practically tripping over each other trying to kiss his ass, and he just toyed with them the entire time. When they tried to beat me for desecrating their sacred space, he ordered them to repent for questioning a divinely appointed servant of the Emperor. He assured them that "the atonement of my mutation", would be in serving him. In some ways he is right, the life of an Inquisitorial retinue member isn't always easy, but it is definitely better than what I had going for me back on Kali. I may not believe in the God Emperor or the Imperium, but I believe in Nathaniel, and I would travel into the very heart of the Eye of Terror for the man who gave me a future.

Meanwhile in the lounge, Nathaniel was starting to get a bit intoxicated though still all there.

"You know, we still need to deal with those Orks in the Sentradi space, perhaps I should requisition some forces to deal with it."

"You can't Nathaniel, I mean you have the authority to try but someone will move in to stop you, saying that the forces are needed elsewhere for more important conflicts."

"Maybe I should declare every Imperial official who goes against me a traitor, up to the High Lords of Terra, and then I could get some actual work done."

"Nathaniel you could never get away with that, and even if you succeeded it would set a bad precedent, imagine if every Inquisitor killed the High Lords and high ranking Imperial officials, for treason because they got in the way of their job, we would have new leadership every couple of hours, and the Imperium already has enough problems."

"At the very least we need to deal with that Waaagh in the Sentradi's territory, how about sending in some mercenaries?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"The Konigsberg Grenadiers, they are experts when it comes to Ork fighting. Lord Makour von Rakkonvear is always looking for some action."

"I will see what I can do, since I presume you want to get back to the border, to get the condemning info you need for a crusade."

"Of course, it's for the greater good after all." Nathaniel laughs at his joke, while Angus just lets out a sigh.

"Be careful Nathaniel, there are times when you walk a very thin line, even for an Inquisitor. You may not be a radical but that doesn't make you and your actions any less dangerous to some."

"Angus, you know me, i am careful and my eyes are always open, no one can get the jump on me."

"Nathaniel, that young woman keeps looking and thinking about you, why don't you go talk to her?" Both Nathaniel and Angus turn to see Inquisitor Lord Lankester Karras of the Ordo Malleus sitting next to them, he smiles and waves at them.

"Lankester, when did you get here?" Nathaniel is always unnerved at how easy it is for Lankester to sneak up on him, someone as large as him shouldn't be that stealthy.

"Just showed up, I talked with Melissa, she told me about what happened on New Kyoto. I can understand if you are upset you had to give your old crush the Emperor's peace, but you hadn't seen her in years, you were hardly a couple."

"Tactful as usual I see." Nathaniel was annoyed that he had brought up Chun.

"Like you have room to talk old friend."

"I remember the last time you tried to get me with a girl; you set me up on a date with Evangeline."

"I still say you two would have made a cute couple."

"You went on a date with Inquisitor Evangeline Marie Bellerose of the Ordo Hereticus? And you survived the night?" Angus was genuinely impressed at this.

"Barely, we both gave it a try, it ended with her in tears and me with a knife lodged in my left arm."

"What were you two doing?"

"It was actually going very well before she suddenly went bipolar and homicidal."

"This Jun is nothing like Evangeline, she is definitely interested in you, and I've been reading her mind for awhile now."

"Lankester, why are you reading the mind of another Inquisitor, you don't do that unless you have legitimate concerns, it's a common courtesy."

"I am reading everyone's mind all the time; call me paranoid if you want. But my perfectly reasonable safety precautions aren't the issue here, the issue is your happiness. Go to her Nathaniel, what do you have to lose? She is your type."

"Go on lad, you deserve some happiness in your life, I will make sure your data slates are sent to your office on the Captain Ahab." Master O'Peak was now getting in on the action.

"Fine, if it gets me away from you two matchmakers I will go to her." Nathaniel walks on over to Jun who is sitting by herself and slowly sipping her drink, deep in contemplation. She looks up and smiles at him. "May I have this seat?" He points to the empty chair next to her.

"Of course Inquisitor, it would be an honor to have a drink with you." A wide smile appears on her face.

An hour later, Jun is leading Nathaniel to her quarters, where she was staying until she got her own ship. They reach the door and proceed to make out. "Shall we take this into a more private setting?" Nathaniel asks.

Jun smiles as she opens the door and leads him, closing the door behind him.

_**(Writers note, this was a tough decision, waffling back and forth on whether or not to go through with it. In the end I decided to give Nathaniel a love interest, but love interests can be a major liability for an Inquisitor.)**_


	9. Chapter 9 Hopes and Dreams

**Byzantium Inquisitorial Records**

**Name: Tsubaki Clark (Adopted by Inquisitor Clark)**

**Age: 12**

**Ordo: Xenos**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Homeworld: New Kyoto**

**Social Origin: Shinobi (A group of covert operatives that serve the same function the Adeptus Arbites serves, but in a more subtle manner.)**

**Classification: Feudal World **

**Expertise: Shinobi Techniques**

**Assignment Level: Kappa**

**Specialties: Infiltration, Reconnaissance, Combat**

**Combat Proficiencies: Shinobi Weapons, Poisons, Kyotoan Martial Arts**

**Philosophy: Yet to be determined**

**Reputation: None **

**Operational Methods: Yet to be determined**

**Physical Description: A young Kyotoan girl with brown eyes and long black hair. She has been seen wearing a kimono; it can be assumed that she wears her Shinobi outfit when out in the field. It is still too early to define a standard wardrobe for her. **

**Bio: Born and raised among the Shinobi of New Kyoto, she was trained from birth by her grandma while her parents did their work, only meeting a few times in her life. After her parents death her grandmother asked Inquisitor Clark to take her on as apprentice, and her service has just begun. **

**Personality: Not much is known at this time, but she appears to have an inquisitive personality, wanting to understand the lifestyle she is now a part of. She is patient and obedient, trying to learn from the experience of those around her.**

Storming through the halls of Byzantium with Tsubaki in tow, Melissa was on a mission to find her master. He had been gone the entire night without telling anyone, and now when they were ready to leave he didn't even bother to show up. Learning that he had been spending time at the lounge it had become quite clear to her that he had gotten drunk and passed out at a friend's room. Nathaniel had very few vices, but he did have a weakness for alcohol, especially when surrounded by friends. Fortunately she had gotten the necessary info on what room to find him in. Reaching the door she pulls it open ready to give him a piece of her mind, only to be stopped in her tracks. Tsubaki watches as Melissa's face turns bright red and she shuts the door.

"What's wrong, is there a problem?" Tsubaki is genuinely wondering what is going on.

Melissa, still with a bright red face, turns to her young compatriot, "Well, it turns out that the rejuvenation process went well, he looks like he is eighteen years old, and apparently he has been celebrating."

Not wanting to press it further Tsubaki leaves it at that. Melissa knocks on the door to give a final message. "Master, I am heading back to the ship, please finish up and return to us as quickly as possible, we are resupplied with provisions and storm troopers." Melissa heads back to the ship with her face still bright red, with Tsubaki still wondering what she saw.

A few minutes later both Nathaniel and Jun are fully dressed with Nathaniel getting ready to head out.

"I am terribly sorry about that Jun; I probably should have informed my retinue about my whereabouts."

"It's alright, that little moment of embarrassment is nothing compared to the fun we had last night." Jun's face blushes a little after saying this. "You will stay in contact with me, right?"

"Of course we'll keep in contact, I oversee you don't I. I would also like to have a long term relationship with you."

Jun's face lights up at this, "Really".

"Yes, we may have just met last night but I feel like we share something special. But for the moment I think we should keep our relationship a secret, life in the Inquisition is dangerous and we don't want our enemies to exploit our feelings for each other, granted I have many more enemies than you so you would probably be the one put in the most danger by our relationship."

"I understand Inquisitor." She has a sad look on her face as this reality sinks in.

Nathaniel moves on over to her and kisses her, letting go he decides to give her some comfort. "You are a beautiful and talented young Inquisitor, I am happy that I have met you and I hope that we have a long and happy future together, but that dream cannot be realized until I have dealt with a few more enemies of mine."

"I look forward to that day Inquisitor."

Back on the ship, Nathaniel finally shows up. His retinue is giving him the stink eye with the exception of Margaret who is giving him a thumbs up and a smile. Tsubaki is still oblivious to what has happened. "Ladies, I don't want to hear anything, I am a grown man and your employer, I can do what I want with who I want, as long as they consent of course."

"I just hope you know what you are doing, you have too many enemies to have a successful love life, and you are putting her in great danger with your relationship." Jasmine, never being one to hold back a good criticism, lets him have it.

"Which is why we will be keeping it a secret?"

"You don't just have external xenos enemies, but also enemies in the Inquisition that are gunning for you. And let's not forget that you are her boss, this is a major conflict of interest. Also, have you considered that she may be working with one of your opponents against you, this wouldn't be the first time a great man was brought down by a pretty face with a knife hidden behind her back." As usual, Deepal was analyzing everything.

"I love her, she makes me happy, can't any of you stand me finding true love and being happy?"

"You just met this woman; you can't love her this much right away." It was Amara's turn to chime in.

"Don't we make you happy?" Melissa delivers the finishing blow.

"Of course you guys make me happy, but she gives me a different kind of happiness." Nathaniel is ignoring the love comment.

"I don't know why they are so upset, I say good for you; as long as you don't hurt us go for it." Margaret is uncharacteristically supportive.

"What about you Toni, do you have anything to contribute?" Nathaniel wants to consult the senior members of his retinue.

"Truth be told, I don't understand these sentimental relationships, as long as you know what you are doing, go for it."

"Regardless of your feelings, we need to get going to the border with the Tau Empire, we have work to do. I just know that the Tau are preparing for another offensive, we have done nothing but show continual weakness. If I can get the information I need, we will be able to gather a crusade that will sweep away the Tau once and for all."

"What information do you seek that will convince the Imperium to move against what they consider to be an insignificant threat?" Deepal is skeptical as usual.

"The Tau have been interbreeding with humans, creating a hybrid race and defiling the sacred human form."

All in his retinue have a shocked look on their face at this revelation.

"If this is true, the Imperium would displace space and time in their rush to end this abomination, the Ecclesiarchy would rush in with a righteous fury sweeping away all in their path." Jasmine as usual see's the big picture right away.

"Exactly, as of right now the High Lords are too concerned with more blatant threats to realize the long term threat of the Tau. This world filled with abominations, this blatant threat to the racial purity of the human race will inflame not only our Conclave, but all of the Imperium. We shall descend, imbued with the wrath of the Emperor and wipe the Tau Empire from the galaxy." Nathaniel is downright manic at this point.

"Very well master, we will head out." Melissa reaffirms her master and together they head out for the border.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Craftworld Paratain, Farseer Trianna is smiling as she is looking at her runes. "So Nathaniel has taken my bait, it took awhile to set this up but I am sure it will pay off in the end, my puppet Inquisitor shall be the instrument of my vengeance. Having my ranger son seduce his apprentice will serve as an excellent distraction as my true plan is put into motion, by the time he realizes what has happened, it will be too late."

"Indeed, just don't forget who is responsible for bringing this situation about." A blue and golden avian eye appeared in her chamber and it was talking to her.

"What are you doing contacting me here? Do you know what would happen to me if my people found me consorting with you?"

"Don't worry child, your people won't know about your connection with me until it is too late and their Craftworld is mine."

Trianna becomes quite uncomfortable at that comment.

"Don't forget about our pact child, your vengeance over this boy, total control over your Craftworld, and undreamt of levels of psychic power, enough that your people will never be threatened again. All I ask for in turn are the souls and devotion of you and your people to my master."

Once again, Trianna looks uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me you are getting anxious now child, you have already signed the pact. If you are worried about your people, don't, in time they will see the wisdom of your actions. Your people barely cling to existence, every year more and more of you are lost. Ynnead is nothing more than a false hope, whispered to you to keep you away from powers that could truly bring about the salvation of your people. Slaanesh will never lay a hand on any of your people, I assure you, and in turn your powers will be magnified to even greater levels."

Trianna winces in pain at the mention of the name of She Who Thirsts.

"Come now, it's silly for an intelligent and wise woman like yourself to wince at a simple name that your Craftworld no longer needs to fear."

"My people may eventually be able to accept our pact, but I don't think they shall ever truly forgive me for it. Was it truly my place to make this pact, there are four other Farseers on this Craftworld."

"Geniuses are never appreciated in their time, in the end your people will appreciate what you have done for them, but now I must take my leave, one of your colleagues is coming."

The Daemon eye vanishes as Trianna hears a knock at the door. "Come in." It's her friend and colleague Farseer Selena.

"Trianna they told me you were in here, come on we were going to have lunch today."

"Of course, how could I forget, I was just busy looking into the future."

"Oh, and what have you seen, something good I hope?"

"Oh yes my friend, our future is very bright indeed."

* * *

On the world of New Mantanya, or Guela'Tau, Sarah Clark was out star gazing. Then again, Sarah Clark was her human name, her Tau name was Aun'Vre'Commorragh'Eur'ii'J'karra'Ko'vash. She had a human like face, height, and figure, with five fingers and long curly brown hair, but the rest of her was definitely Tau, including the hooves. She was the first of a kind, a human/tau hybrid. In the nightmarish city of Commorragh her parents had both enslaved to a vicious Dark Eldar Archon. Despite the circumstances and their different species, they had grown attached to one another. Normally the Tau did not follow human courtship methods, usually just meeting up to produce a child, but Commorragh brought about the exception of many rules. Her father sacrificed his life so that her mother could escape with her from the crazy Archon. And now, she and her mother were the Ethereals in charge of this world, where human and tau were coming together and becoming one. A new race was emerging, a race that would hopefully be able to bridge the gap between the two races and she had a fundamental job in making this plan come true for the Empire. It was through sheer coincidence that she had discovered her father's parents and younger brother among the humans settled on this world. From them she had learned that both her father and aunt whom she was named after were firm believers in self sacrifice, willingly staying behind so that their parents and baby brother could escape. Despite the Empires best attempts to rescue them, they were sadly kidnapped and taken to Commorragh. Sarah felt great pride in the fact that her father had been a firm believer in self sacrifice for the greater good. Her mother often told her that her father loved her the moment she was born, and that was why he sacrificed everything so that she could be raised outside of the Dark City. The Tau as a rule did not understand love, but she did, and she would never forget his sacrifice for her. Her uncle had been one of the earliest converts to the cause, enthusiastically joining with a member of the water caste, they had been instrumental in creating the fusion of tau/human culture she hoped would be the future. Looking up at the stars one last time, she hoped beyond hope that her father was still alive and that one day they might finally meet. She knew it was a crazy hope, but it was a hope nonetheless. Getting up she heads on home to her house and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Methuselah sits on his ship the Miss Liz, ready to enter a meditative state. They were on their way to an Old One outpost where he hoped to find some answers, specifically who was the Old One behind the Tau. He was filled with hope that more of his people had survived, and yet feared who he would eventually have to destroy; no one could stand in the way of mankind's manifest destiny.

_**(One final bonus chapter, Methuselah focused)**_


	10. Chapter 10 Legacy of the Old Ones

_**(So I have reached the end of my second story, this was meant to be done sooner but sadly life has a funny way of getting in the way of writing. This one wasn't nearly as epic as my first one, but it was never meant to be as epic, it was primarily meant to be filler and setting things up for future stories, as well as fleshing out Nathaniel and his retinue. I would like to know which retinue member is your most favorite and your least favorite, and what you thought of the story overall. Warning, in this chapter fanon will be reaching new levels, you have been warned.)**_

**That we, in our arrogance, believed that Humankind was first among the races of this galaxy will exposed as folly of the worst kind upon the awakening of these ancient beings. Any hopes, dreams or promises of salvation are naught but dust in the wind.- Excerpted from the Dogma Ommiastra **

**(I know technically this quote pertains to the Necrons, but really you can apply it to any ancient race.)**

Many years ago on Ancient Terra, in the mountains of ancient Anatolia

For years he had wandered upon this world, his exile, his prison. He had observed as the apes of this world had stood erect and had begun understanding the fundamentals of true civilization, but they still had a long way to go. He would seek to guide them to the best of his abilities, but there was still a disconnect between them. He was an immortal being made of pure energy, they were slightly more intelligent apes with a very primitive understanding of the world around them. He wished he had brought a few Slann with him during the defeat; they had an easier time relating with younger species than he, actually being creatures of flesh and blood obviously helped in that endeavor. Perhaps what bothered him the most was loneliness, for all that he knew he was the last of his kind, with the others like him being wiped out in the chaos of the wars in heaven and the attack of the Enlsavers. His people had been destroyed from without and from within, their hubristic actions creating monsters in a realm they had foolishly believed that they had controlled completely. The ones who ascended to godhood in the warp did nothing to protect their kin from these new monsters, instead becoming drunk with the power of deitihood, and lost in their own limited mindsets brought about by the ascension. That great power had stripped them of their free will, they were now slaves to the subconscious whims of all beings connected to the warp, and could be shaped and molded accordingly to the dreams and emotions of those beings. Those responsible for Project Eldar, and who had taken the mantles of the Eldar gods had become aloof and detached from all concerns not pertaining to the race they had connected themselves too. Two of the greatest scientists of his people, were slowly degenerating into barely coherent savages due to their connection with Project Krork. Even the three Elders, the greatest of his race, were beginning to lose it. Their degeneration would take a few more millennia but in the end he could see them becoming the greatest threat to all life in the galaxy. He had always been against Project Ascension, but his warnings had been unheeded. His own wife had abandoned him for his best friend, and had taken their daughter with her as she too ascended. But he couldn't dwell on bitter memories, he had work to do. He had sensed that a being had been born on this world, a being far more advanced than his kin, who could prove instrumental to his plans. He had now traveled to the land known as Anatolia to seek this being out; in the hope that he could finally find a being he could connect with, and through him connect to the primates of this world. He felt a huge spike in power, with dozens of voices screaming out and being silenced at once, their very souls being immolated and utterly destroyed. He quickened his pace, traveling by foot as not to startle this being too much.

A few minutes later he came upon a clearing, cackling with eldritch energy. All around him he could see the bodies of grown and armed men, all with looks of abject horror on their faces. In the center of a clearing stood a boy, no more than eight years of age with bronze skin and long black hair, wearing the humble garb of a Sheppard child, looking over the body of a woman in her mid twenties with, her body bloody with stab wounds. The boy was crying over her body, he was obviously the son of the woman. Finally sensing his presence, the boy stares in his direction, his eyes two clear orbs of unbelievable power. If the two of them battled he wasn't sure if he could defeat the boy, while he had more experience and skill the level of raw power he sensed from the boy could easily overwhelm him.

"Be at peace child, a mean you no harm, I come seeking friendship."

The boy gives him another hard look, and then a look of shock comes across his face. "You are not human, are you?"

"To be fair neither are you, how can you even tell the difference?"

"Ever since I was little I could see into the souls of those around me, most humans have souls that are blue and dim, yours is bright red."

"And yours is a shining golden light, you are a very special boy."

"Not really, ever since I was young I was called a witch child, my mother took me into the mountains to escape my murderous village, she thought we would be safe up here."

"Sadly life has a way of messing with our plans and destroying our dreams."

"What are you, I know you are not human and you are definitely not like me."

"You are right, I am a being far older than your race, and my race was in fact the first sentient beings the galaxy ever saw."

"Why are you here, and what do you want with me."

"My people are dead, our empire is destroyed, and our children have become obsessed with their own affairs. I chose to hide on this world because it housed one of our last projects, your race has always been a pet project of mine, and so I decided to live among your people and help slowly guide your evolution. I came to this spot, because sometimes evolution has a habit of skipping forward and catching me by surprise. You are what your people may one day become, yet you have appeared long before you should have. Do you know why this is?"

"I have dreams sometimes, a circle of hundreds of men all chanting and killing themselves at once, their spirits joining together into a single being, I believe that I am that being."

"Interesting, so your creation was a deliberate act and not a random evolutionary leap, that's a relief, I hate it when a species is evolved too quickly, but once again, no one listened to me or my wisdom, perhaps you will be the exception to this. I can help you, teach you, and guide you; I can be father and mentor to you. Under my tutelage, your powers and abilities will grow, you will become a living God, the guardian and guide for the rest of your race. Will you join with me child?" He can barely conceal his excitement.

The boy bends over and picks up his dead mother, lifting her up. "I take it I don't have any other choice, I will become your student, but first I need your help in burying my mother. What should I call you?"

"You can call me, the Old One, but what about you, child, do you have a name?"

"My name is….."

"Master we have arrived at the outpost." Mara-Potek the Slann has awakened him from his remembrances. "We were going to get you sooner, but before we did the outpost revealed itself, trapped us in a tractor beam, and pulled us into their hanger. The Saurus are armed and armored and ready to explore this place."

"That won't' be necessary" Methuselah says, "there are no Genestealers or other foul beings here, you and I should be able to handle this just fine."

A few minutes later Methuselah and Mara-Potek are in a dark abandoned hallway, smelling of stale air.

"Hold on a moment." Methuselah pushes a panel on the wall and the hallway completely lights up in light white, it has a diamond shape to it.

"How did you know where the panel was?"

"I spent many years here; this was a favored research station of me and my colleagues."

"Why did you not return to this place sooner if you knew of it?"

"Painful memories, I have never fully recovered from the destruction of my race, coming here I believed would bring up too many painful memories for me, but now I have no other choice, I must confirm what I have long suspected."

They continue to travel down a hallway, and a white orb descends from the ceiling and scans them. The orb then begins to speak. "Welcome back Vertan Menatulishianoborealin, you have been expected."

(Vertan is a word I made up for an Old One with their equivalent of a doctorate, and the other word is Methuselah's true name.)

"You've been expecting me?" Methuselah is curious at this.

"Of course, Vertan Aunvamiaontorianso has long suspected your continual existence he had been hoping that you would return to this outpost sooner, he waited for many millennia to wait up with you once again."

Methuselah is feeling really horrible right now, his best friend had been alive this entire time and he hadn't realized it or even bothered to check. "Is Vertan Aunvamiaontorianso still here?"

"No, he is currently in the middle of Project Tau, though he told me to give you access to his lab." A panel in the wall opens up, leading to a newly lit laboratory. On the walls are tubes filled with what appear to be Tau in various stages of evolution from their four legged animal stage to the more modern variety. There is even tube filled with a large Q'orl queen. Computer screens light up all around the room filled with DNA strands and physiological diagrams of various Tau sub species, as tables descend from the ceiling filled with Old One data slates. Methuselah walks over to one and picks it up.

"Sub-Project Ethereal of Project Tau. Part 1, disguise myself as an Eldar. Part 2, travel to the Q'orl Swarmhood with Eldar Puppets. Part 3, Obtain a queen and bring it back with me. Part 4, Splice pheromone genes with Tau specimens, creating Ethereals. Part 5, Deposit Ethereals back on Tau, disguise myself as an Ethereal. Part 6, Lead Tau to glorious future." Methuselah stops to ponder this for a moment. "Well this does explain a lot and confirms what I have long feared." The room suddenly grows dark as a holographic image descends from the ceiling. Like Methuselah in his natural state, he is a vaguely humanoid figure, except he is comprised of light blue energy with white veins, opposed to Methuselah's dark red body with black veins.

"This is a recorded message. I wondered if you would ever return to this place, I am pleased that you finally have. I waited a long time for your return but you never came, millennia cooped up in here all alone, hiding from a universe that had grown hostile to our kind, it was not a fun time. I did manage to send out probes and watched as you guided your precious humans, I even saw the disaster of the Great Crusade. Once again you gave your creations too much freedom. You often spoke that freedom was the right of all sentient beings, but what good is that freedom if they destroy themselves? My Tau will not have that problem, they will have enough free will to be innovative, but under enough control to prevent any rebellion or internal dissent. My children will unite these stars, bringing back the order of our people to a cosmos engulfed in Chaos. I have a feeling that you will still oppose me, and while it saddens me that I will have to fight an old friend, I will not let you stand in my way. The future belongs to me and my children, not yours. In time, you may come to see the error of your mistakes, and when you come to me seeking forgiveness, I shall grant it to you. Until then, be well my friend, may you live long enough to see my dream come true." With that the hologram disappears.

"He always had a problem with free will, and while he shouldn't get rid of it completely, he has found a way to keep it in check."

"How close were the two of you?"

"We were friends from the start, we grew up together, we were educated together, and we rose through the ranks of academia together. We both joined the Evolutionist faction, even when we both received good offers from the Defender and Life Bringer factions, choosing to wear the blue and gold over the red and bronze and the green and brown. We collaborated on many projects; he even took my younger sister under his tutelage. When I was abandoned by Ishamauroniearia, he was there to comfort me." Methuselah is actually beginning to cry in his human body. "Come Mara-Potek, I've seen enough, I have confirmed what I have long suspected. Now we need to counter his movements."

"Sir, where is our next destination?"

Methuselah looks at her with a wry smile on his face. "Terra, my Emperor mandated report to the High Lords and the Emperor is long overdue, I should have returned there three centuries ago."

"You can talk to the Emperor on the throne?" Mara-Potek is in awe of her master, Methuselah just smiles.

"I am probably one of the only beings that can, and he needs to know about how the great plan is progressing. He doesn't have much longer to live, and everything must be in place for the plan to succeed."

"Wait, won't the High Lords kill us on sight?"

"They know about me, though they view me as the Emperor's pet/slave Xenos, if they knew the truth they would probably have a complete mental breakdown." Once again Methuselah smiles.

(This is probably going to be the most controversial chapter I've written, but I'm happy with it.)


End file.
